


[流花] 西岸往事

by arunningcat



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arunningcat/pseuds/arunningcat
Summary: 流川和樱木在美国生活的小片段。





	1. 芬达

**Author's Note:**

> 1996年的夏天是珍贵的回忆。  
> 尽管有无数的荣耀时刻，但交织在一起的人生是纯粹又难以捉摸的强烈。

三藩的夜总是很凉。

樱木抱着手从便利店门前一路走向停在街对面的那辆银色凯美瑞，巨大的昼夜温差让只穿着一件运动衫的天才打了个寒颤，他加快速度一路小跑，行至副驾处快速拉门一跃而上。关门的瞬间对着尚有寒意的车内呼了一口气，随手放下了刚刚买好的雪碧，乖乖拉上安全带，有点紧张但又略带兴奋的说了一句，走吧。

这是樱木来美国的第一天。

十多个小时的长途飞行并没有给这位精力王造成任何负担，磕磕绊绊的英语也没有让他对长达数十分钟的入境检查感到不安，天才向来如此，从容，坦然。只是在达到口乌乌泱泱的人群中一眼认出那张熟悉的臭屁面孔时，樱木的脚步渐渐不如之前稳健，是应该跑过去好，还是走过去好，又或是原地转两圈再晃过去呢。总之，一分钟前的从容不迫被全部打败，坦白说，天才的心已经开始怦怦乱跳了。

哦对了，这是樱木第一次来美国，也是他时隔三年第一次在这座陌生的航站楼见到那张让他失眠多次的脸。

时差让樱木在夜晚保持了足够的清醒，九点后的三藩市区依然交通拥挤。流川讨厌堵车，熟练的打了右转灯一把方向离开了令他焦躁的路口，穿过几个冷清的社区，一路驶向了通往金门大桥的闸道。

电台里的音乐时而热情时而平缓，流川依旧保持着他的冷静和波澜不惊，自上车以来两人的交流只限于短短几句话，无非是「死狐狸看路，前面有减速带慢点」「白痴拿稳了，别把饮料撒我车上」「喂你没睡着吧开慢点啊」「你少说两句废话我就清醒了」

这种没有任何营养的对话模式并没有让两人陷入尴尬，臭狐狸还是和以前一样话少。樱木不大记得上一次见面是什么时候了，好像是他高中毕业那一天，背包还贴着托运标签的流川突然出现在自己家门口，着实让樱木吓了一跳，冲上去拍拍捏捏他的脸，以为是毕业聚餐的那杯啤酒让自己出现了幻觉。

现在的场景也挺不真实的，樱木坐在流川的车里，穿行金门大桥时车身有规律的颠簸着，车窗外市区的灯火在渐渐倒退。

流川把车驶向半山一侧空旷的停车场停下，熄火的瞬间看向樱木，语气遗憾，“今天雾有点大，看不到夜景了。”

樱木往窗外看了看，桥上依然能看到的都市夜景，被不知何时出现的雾挡在了另一头。但也奇怪，云雾虽厚，城市的灯光却把这层屏障染成了淡淡红色，像一片固执却又脆弱的幕布，把他们隔在了金门海峡的另一边。

“先别下去，外面风大。”流川拉回了准备侧身开门的樱木，顺起了手边麦当劳的饮料杯，把吸管咬在嘴里有一阵没一阵的抽饮已经没有气泡的碳酸饮料。

“笨蛋吗你，喝这个啊！”樱木夺过了流川手中的饮料杯，把自己喝了一半的雪碧塞到了他手里。

流川接过易拉罐顺手放下，强硬又毫无预兆的一把扯过樱木的肩抱在怀里，突兀的撞击让樱木失口喊了一声好疼，却在流川熟悉的怀抱中听到了一句又轻又浅的，我好想你。

“蠢货，我不是来看你了吗？”樱木伸手拍了拍流川的后背。

正副驾中间隔着的档位让流川觉得烦躁，流川推开樱木开门下车，樱木正莫名其妙这只狐狸又犯什么神经的时候，流川已经拉开了副驾驶的门，一把拎出还在发呆的白痴，还没等樱木反应过来又把他一头按进后座。关门的瞬间，流川已经狠狠吻上了正要开口发问的白痴的嘴。

空气静谧又躁动，流川不想再解释太多，如果说过去的冷漠高傲是性格使然，那现在还要克制简直就是自欺欺人。流川伸手进樱木的衣内，胡乱的抚摸间准确的捏住了他胸前的敏感。

流川的吻窒息又恶劣，唇齿交摩间，狐狸带有饮料甜味的舌尖已经让樱木头晕目眩，一缕甜腻的唾液顺着未封住的嘴角缓缓滑落。呼吸急促间，流川冰凉的指腹按住了他左胸的乳尖，或轻或重的徐徐揉捏。

原本有些僵硬的身体突然变的酥麻，熄火后车内的温度渐渐变低，流川的吻越发激烈，带有掠夺的挑衅，被按在身下的樱木紧紧的搂住蛮横的狐狸，想要他贴的紧一些，再紧一些。

如果当初我这么拉住你，你会不会稍微为我停留久一点？

流川用手指蘸取了樱木嘴角一丝裸露的晶莹，车内昏暗的光线让樱木看不清他的脸。流川用舌尖舔了舔手指，饱含色情意味的将双指送入樱木嘴中，淡淡的说了一句，含住它。

樱木好不容易从流川强硬的吻中逃脱，没想到这只臭狐狸又做出这种动作让他难堪。羞愤和恼怒下他正要伸手去捶流川，不想耳边突然蕴起一阵温热的吐息，伴随着一阵低沉的叫唤，“白痴，我想这么做很久了。”

流川的手指在樱木嘴里缓缓搅拌，含着手指的樱木微微侧头，好奇又单纯的眼神和他已经潮红的面部形成了强烈的冲击，不停的撩拨着流川的神经，流川又靠近了一点，明明呼吸已经急促，却又装作冷静，在咬住他耳朵之前轻轻的说了一句，“在这辆车上操你。”

樱木反应不及，流川已经把手伸进了他的胯间。如预料中一般，白痴的那处已经傲然挺立，甚至溢出了丝丝滑液，流川熟练的抚摸着它，又将另一只沾满唾液的手指轻轻落至那个隐秘的地点，不动声色的按压扩张。

流川粗暴中带有些克制的手法让樱木不自觉的激起了一个颤抖，他闭起眼睛，不想低头看自己下身已经被臭狐狸玩弄成了什么样子。他觉得狐狸好坏，说好的吃完饭来兜个风，他准备了一大堆话想和他说，准确的说是，准备了一大堆挖苦打击讽刺的材料。他想告诉臭狐狸，自己独自完成了所有的签证手续一个人平平安安的到达美国，不像臭狐狸当年迷迷糊糊的差点把i20落在家里；机票钱也是挤时间打工攒够，笨蛋流川肯定不知道在拉面店刷盘子也是一件技术活；长时间的离别对于天才来说根本不算什么，想他只是很偶尔的事，不过是在每个独自回家的路上或是充满观众欢呼的赛场的罢了。

流川没有停下手上的动作，他将两根手指送入从樱木两丘之中的密道，彷佛知道内壁中的每个敏感点，指甲触碰之处，都挑动着樱木更深的欲望。流川看着白痴咬紧嘴唇隐忍的模样，起坏心一般的加快了手里的动作，腹部深处一阵阵的电流刺激的着樱木的意识，羞耻难耐，却又想要更多。

大白痴。

窗外的山风呼啸着，车身也跟着微微晃动。流川把樱木的运动裤褪下，将他抱至腰间，樱木健硕的腹肌隐隐约约的起伏着，想要彻底占有的强烈欲望拍打着流川的理智。樱木撅嘴皱眉的样子让流川早已挺立的分身炽热难耐，不带犹豫的利索顶入，硬生生的闯入那条柔软又敏感的通道。欲望被填满的瞬间带有强烈的痛楚，樱木无法忍耐，释放般的将头往后一仰，喘息连连。

“白痴，不用忍耐。”

流川的话捅破了樱木喉间的闷热，蛮横的抚摸点燃了樱木身体的每一寸烈火，伴随着越来越快的强硬抽插，腹部的痉挛让樱木失去了控制自我的能力，间断又忘情的叫喊倾泻而出。

“狐……狐狸……”

流川知道，樱木想说够了，已经够了。但是他觉得远远不够，那些写过的信，通过的电话，等待过的夜晚在此刻都变的毫无意义，没有白痴在身边的一切思念，都毫无意义。流川脑海里翻滚过无数个恶劣的想法，他想过在白痴到达顶峰前突然抽离，也想过在擦枪起火的瞬间戛然停止，原本捉弄的顽劣念头尽数消散在了此刻缠绵的交融间。他突然意识到自己对白痴的感情其实很简单，想走近他，想陪伴他，想彻底的拥有他。任何多余的情欲把戏只会破坏了这份纯粹，他想和白痴一起走向火山的顶峰，手牵手坠入终极的炙热。

在下一轮更强硬的进攻前，流川一只手攀上了樱木的后颈，细碎刘海下的额头抵住了白痴汗滴累累的前额。不断加快的身体震动和呼吸一样急促又剧烈，四目相对，只在黑暗中看见彼此挂有泪痕的眼眶。

死狐狸。  
大白痴。

三藩市区的灯光渐渐熄灭，金门海峡的浓雾也慢慢褪去了猩红，只剩一片淡淡的暗黄。银色凯美瑞的后座散乱着汗液与浊液交杂的运动衫，樱木不知道自己昏睡了多久，醒来时看见流川光着上身坐在他旁边，咬着那杯麦当劳饮料的吸管，边吸边晃动着几乎完全融化的冰块。

“蠢狐狸，放着雪碧不喝你在这嘬冰块，什么饮料这么好喝。”

“芬达。”

“你什么时候喜欢喝芬达了？”

“一直都喜欢。”

“啊？你不是喜欢喝雪碧？”

“芬达有橘子的味道。”

橘子的味道。樱木突然想起了高中的某天，他逼打赌打输了的流川一口吹了路边玻璃瓶装的橘子汽水，流川满脸扭曲但还是一饮而尽，甩下瓶子说这是他最讨厌的汽水味道。樱木得意洋洋的告诉流川，这是本天才最喜欢的汽水味道。


	2. 宿醉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒精是个坏东西，不过也说不定。

樱木把热水放在床头柜上时，时钟整好指到了十一点。

早些时候流川带他去参加了一个聚会，设施古旧的饭店里，一张窄小的餐桌前挤满了各种肤色声音吵闹而且樱木一个都不认识的人。都是流川大学篮球队里的队友。樱木低头默默啃着味道奇怪的卷饼，一旁的流川也对队友的嬉笑打闹置之不理，虽然队友们热情高涨时不时过来碰杯，但樱木还是感到拘谨而且无聊。

聚会散的很快，队友们几乎七醉八倒，借着酒劲跳上了皮卡的后车厢，还拽着樱木，兴高采烈的说了一大堆樱木听不懂的话。还好流川把他们拦下，一群人满脸遗憾却还是闹哄哄的走了。留下樱木和流川，缓步走向街口的车站。

樱木推了推躺在床上的流川，狐狸只是拉了下被子继续昏睡，一旁的水杯里冒起层层热气。臭狐狸醉成这样，应该是不会起来喝的了吧。樱木顺势坐到床边的地上，杵着下巴看这只气息平稳的安静狐狸。

酒真是个坏东西。樱木不爱饮酒，可没想到曾经连碳酸饮料都拒绝的流川来美国之后居然开始碰酒精，樱木很生气，要不是流川帮他挡下了好几杯，他好几次都想暴揍那个在公车上口水流他一肩膀的笨蛋狐狸。

昏睡中的狐狸呼吸均匀，也许是酒精的作用，脸颊还透着一片薄红，一会儿把被子踢开一会儿又捡起来，樱木看着他好气又好笑，边用热毛巾帮流川擦脸边絮絮叨叨的骂真是个不知变通的蠢狐狸。

热毛巾拂过流川的脸，樱木凑近了看，原来狐狸的睫毛这么长。真像个女人。樱木想着便乐了起来，突然脑海里又浮现出流川瞪着饭局上给自己倒酒之人的凌厉眼神。不不不，睫毛长的女孩子才不会这么凶。

樱木突然想使坏，在流川又一次踢开被子的时候，并没有很快的帮他盖上，而是用手掀开了狐狸没系上扣子的睡衣。

由于长期锻炼的关系，即使在平躺的情况下，流川白皙皮肤下的胸肌和腹肌仍是棱角分明，平稳的呼吸让结实的肌肉微微浮动，往日不可一世的距离感被酒精蒸发的一干二净。樱木看着眼前怎么戳都不会动的流川，用嘴凑近了他腹部，轻轻呵出一口气。

流川仍闭着眼，皱着眉头试图用手扫开腹部的温痒。

见流川没有其他反应，樱木用手戳了戳狐狸的平角内裤。虽是放松状态但形状依然大的让樱木脸红，再一次确定了醉酒之人仍在昏睡中，樱木轻轻抚摸着流川的下身，手指像弹奏钢琴一般点点轻触。

竟然硬了一点。

樱木捂住嘴尽量不让自己笑出声，得意的情绪满满上涨。

忽然，流川一只手抓过被子，把樱木惊的猛然侧首。心跳慌乱中才发现流川只是把被子扯过一角盖住胸膛，嘴角微微抽动但还是一脸平静。樱木冷静住了自己，佯装无事的喊了一声臭狐狸要不要喝水。见流川没有反应，又满脸坏笑的继续他的小动作。

樱木把手搭在流川的大腿上，有一阵没一阵的拂弄着。已经多久没有这样好好的看过流川了？狐狸的腿上有几处擦伤，虽然已经痊愈但伤患处仍然泛着暗红，樱木知道流川来美国后顺利进入校队打球，两人通信不多而且臭狐狸每次都是短短几行诉说近况，樱木也从别人那里听过NCAA高手如云，甚至对流川入队不久就当上首发嗤之以鼻并坚称一定是弱狐狸撞大运。可看到狐狸身上的伤痕和相较于高中时期略瘦的身形，樱木撇了撇嘴，笨蛋狐狸一定也过的很辛苦吧。

天才漫不经心的小游戏没有得到流川的任何回应，樱木准备关灯睡觉，正要起身时却被一把拉住了手，樱木警觉的回头，放大的瞳孔中印着流川冷静又有些生气的脸。

“你真是不懂适可而止。”

樱木连忙挣脱，摆着手想解释，突然发达的脑神经告诉天才解释就等于间接承认自己的小动作，一个个不合情理的理由掠过脑海。大脑正在飞速运转，樱木瞬间被流川拽到床头柜前，狐狸翻身下床，离散的眼神打量了樱木一遍后，一头埋进了白痴了右肩。

流川的酒只醒了一半，动作粗略，拉白痴时不小心碰到了床头柜，陶瓷水杯顺势打翻。樱木坐在地上，褪去滚烫的热水慢慢浸入他的两丘之间，缓缓滑向下身的敏感，怪异的温热感让樱木在潮湿中努力克制住腹部微妙的震动，但所有的努力在流川略高的体温触碰和胡乱的耳垂轻咬下渐渐败退。

“喂……嗯……狐狸，你不是醉了吗，快点滚上床去休息。”理智在被欲望一点点侵蚀，樱木推了推流川，做着最后的挣扎。

“你不适可而止，”流川用手摩挲着樱木渐渐挺起的分身，语气不容否定，“这就是代价。”

樱木暗骂了一句混蛋，闭上眼，在流川有些迟缓但力道蛮横的爱抚下彻底投了降。

流川把樱木按在床头柜与墙壁的角落之间，白痴满身肌肉紧绷。酒精的麻痹尚未散去，流川在意识模糊与清醒间一口含住了樱木胸前的一粒凸起，舌尖缠绵轻触，津液断断续续的滑落，带来一丝丝不确定的酥麻痒感。樱木用手扶住流川低垂的头，嘴里那句不要快停下就是喊不出口，他试图端起流川的脸，哪怕是窒息的接吻也好，只想快点止住自己身体不自觉的悸颤，却是在羞臊愤怒间目睹着流川的头越来越低，最终达到肿胀的分身前。

内裤被一把扯落，樱木阻挡不及，又被一口含住，火热的挺立被更热烈的粘腻包围住，樱木放弃了克制，伴随着越来越快的喘息声，隐忍的呻吟在空气中肆意脱逃。

流川舌头粗暴的裹搅着白痴的难耐，一阵阵规律的吮吸声拍打着樱木的耳膜。流川迷糊又浓烈的进攻让自己无路可退，樱木双手撑在墙上，指甲狠狠的抠住墙壁，抑制不住的胯间反射性震动提示着流川终点即将到达，在舌尖离开挺立的顶端那刻，一股浓厚又烈热的浊液喷射在了白痴的腹前。

额头滑落的汗滴刺激着天才早已睁不开的双眼，氤氲的迷幻中，樱木被流川抱至身前，面对面时还能闻到流川嘴里残留的酒气，唇舌交缠间，狐狸狡猾的用手指蘸取了散落在白痴腹肌上的白液，两指顺势按入股下丘壑之中耐心的延伸，柔软隐秘中无意触碰到的腺体刺激着樱木，本能的排斥但又渴望继续，想要抽离的连粘让樱木进退两难，只能靠在流川怀里停不住的颤抖。

被完全掌控的羞耻和不断高涨的欲望加速了樱木失魂落魄的喘息，温热的后穴再也忍受不住若即若离的按压，流川似乎感受到了白痴的焦灼，抽出手指后下身一挺，猛烈的将情欲灌入樱木早已湿润粘腻的凹陷。

樱木觉得狐狸一定是喝醉了，他向来话少，但总是在情事时低声说几句让樱木羞到不行的下流话。此刻流川的脸早已被汗液侵袭，神情却还是如往日那样平静，他直视着樱木的双眼，眼底流淌着不见底的深渊。

狐狸炽热又朦胧的视线让樱木心里一惊，正要开口问，又被身下剧烈的抽插撞击到意识分离，他用手搭在流川的肩上，像抚摸小孩一般轻轻安抚着流川坚实又脆弱的后背。

狭小的房间里充斥着肉体缠绵的气息，流川将冲动尽数释放在白痴体内。高潮降临之后，又像孩童般紧紧的抱住樱木，粗重的喘息时不时扫过樱木耳边的发梢。

身体还交缠在一起，尽管狐狸蛮横的索取已经让自己筋疲力尽，可是樱木却不想离开，他用手环住流川的背，静静的感受着狐狸逐渐平稳的呼吸。

不远处的书桌上散乱着没做完的作业和画满标记的计划表，几瓶开了盖的能量饮料和没有喝完的黑咖啡孤独的靠在窗脚。樱木好好审视了流川这个不算大的公寓房间，垃圾桶一大半塞满了外卖盒，柜子上放着几瓶看不懂名称的药，衣橱里露出了球衣的一角。明明是普通的不能再普通的学生房间，樱木彷佛看到了流川过去几年独自一人生活的情形，想象中的画面，臭狐狸一个人吃饭，一个人塞着耳机收拾房间，一个人对着天书一般的教材昏昏欲睡。

挂在自己身上的狐狸好像再一次进入了深度睡眠，樱木摇了摇他，没有反应。

“真是拿你这只蠢狐狸没办法。”

樱木用手轻抚着汗液冷却后流川有些微凉的背，又将他抱紧了些。紧紧靠在一起的身体，不知不觉驱散了狭小空间内巨大的孤独。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在异乡追梦是成长中孤单的修行，我觉得流川和大多数普通美国留学生一样，家境中上，但也会被日常琐事和学业所困扰。
> 
> 都说樱木大大咧咧，但是他又有超过同龄人的细腻敏锐，他能看穿流川强大外壳下一个普通男孩的内心。他是他的白痴，他也是他的臭狐狸。


	3. 航空信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亲手写下的只言片语。

流川搬家的这天，天气非常炎热。找了一个离学校稍微有点远但是宽敞的公寓，樱木不懂蠢狐狸为什么要在这些事情上花钱，不过更让他郁闷的是，要在这种万里无云阳光直照的闷热天打包行李搬家，身份由天才变成了免费劳动力，生气。

流川的东西不算多，至少在之前的公寓里看起来是这样的。只是等旧公寓堆满了打包的纸箱时，两个人站在门前对看了一眼，感到窒息。

幸好狐狸提前租好了搬家用的车，纸箱虽然多，不过一次性就能搬完。樱木坐在副驾上惬意的吹着空调喝着冰水，侧头看着一脸严肃的流川紧张的握着方向盘缓慢驾驶。

“流川枫，你不仅体力差，心理素质更差。”樱木得意洋洋，故意把手中的矿泉水递给正在专注驾驶的狐狸。  
流川撇了一眼白痴手中晃动的水，不以为然，“我体力如何，你不是很清楚？”

二十分钟的车程不算太久，到达流川新公寓时，樱木站在楼下四处打量了狐狸新窝的社区环境。不同于以前拥挤的学生公寓，这里更具有生活气息，几个同龄的男孩绕着草坪边的小路缓步慢跑，一对老夫妻正牵着狗在遛弯，不远处的树下还有两三个小孩在嬉戏打闹。宽阔的绿地上树影成荫，宁静又闲适，樱木稍微原谅了奸诈狐狸压榨他当苦力的行为。

把所有箱子搬进家的时候，两人都累的瘫倒在了客厅。校外的公寓不带家具，虽然纸箱层层叠叠堆的到处都是，但空旷的里屋还是让他们松了一口气，安心的靠在墙角休息。

男孩子总是要粗心一些，虽是住在一楼，行李拿起摔下，在搬运过程中不免还是弄坏了几个纸箱，其中一个尺寸较小的盒子彻底变形，樱木走过去随意一抬，里面的物件悉数散落。

天才蹲下看了看，除了一些杂物，地上还有几封已经泛黄的信件。

信封上别扭的字迹印起了樱木的兴趣，虽然没有写收信人，但樱木认出了那是自己在镰仓的家庭住址。

狐狸抱着手低头靠在墙角，从他规律的点头动作可以判断，这家伙已经进入了睡眠模式。

每一封信件都密封的很好，樱木往箱子里翻了翻，这样的信件还有很多，收件人地址从北村综合病院旁的老家一直到自己大学的合租楼信箱。樱木挺诧异的，这几年来收到狐狸的信并不多，而且每次都是短短几句无聊的废话，天才捏了捏那些信封，触感和厚度告诉他里面装的信纸不止一页。

死狐狸在搞什么鬼。

好奇心驱使着樱木去拆开这些信，但道德观强烈的拍打着有些越矩的想法，樱木拎着一封信甩了甩，思前想后，还是把散落在地上信件整理好放回原处。流川靠坐着的墙角旁有一扇巨大的落地窗，午后的阳光正好倾泻在他冷峻的侧脸上，室内的空调温度很低，狐狸熟睡的侧脸还是被晒出一层热红。

放轻了脚步，走至狐狸身前蹲下，天才端着下巴，细细的端详着那张随时随地都能熟睡的脸。

“你在干什么白痴。”

流川忽然的睁眼简直把人吓一跳，樱木低声埋怨着狐狸像鬼魂一样，做什么事都没个来头。流川耐心的听着他的抱怨，在白痴即将上纲上线的前一秒将他一把拉到自己身边坐下，线条分明的手臂有力的绕过樱木的后颈搭在肩上，两个人像普通朋友般搂着肩并排坐着，彷佛又在肢体接触间等待着下一步的靠近。

樱木把头一仰，靠在墙上，视线不自觉的扫到了刚刚那堆叠放着的信件。

流川其实在刚刚的小憩间注意到了白痴在翻看那些信封，他觉得有些反常，按照白痴的习性，必定是要拆开来看或者打破砂锅问到底。此刻樱木静静的靠在他的臂弯里，只是盯着那些信件，一句话也没有多问。

是了，那些没寄出去的信，即使白痴问了，自己也无法说出信纸上的内容。与其说是忘了，不如说在和樱木相隔两地的期间，那些凌晨吐露的话，以及对自己不确定的摇摆，都被封在信封里，层层落落的白纸黑字倾注了自己所有的疑惑。当初没能寄出去，现如今也没什么理由再亲口说出来。

流川从不是一个绝情的人，只是当初某种意义上的不告而别，造成的伤害确实超出了自己的想象。

“过来。”流川平淡的发号施令。  
“过哪里来？我不就在这。”  
“让你过来。”

狐狸总是说些莫名其妙的话，樱木转头要问，却被流川按着后颈，一头闷在了肩上。

樱木对流川这种突如其来的行为早已习以为常，按照平常的套路，他一定是要被索吻，然后被挑唆着勾起欲望，最终在绵绵情欲中缴械投降。樱木以为流川会这样，没想到狐狸只是别扭的用一只手抱着他，然后将他微微拉开些距离，轻轻一吻落在了脸颊上。

“喂，白痴。”  
“你才是白痴。”  
“跟你说件事。”  
“有话快说。”  
“我不是同性恋。”

樱木瞪大了眼睛看着流川，用两秒思索了这句话后得出结论，突然转怒一拳捶在了狐狸的头上。

“你这话什么意思，你当我是女的吗？！”

对于这种回应流川十分无语，揉了揉被暴揍的后脑勺，“你是白痴吗？听不懂人话？”

“你这死狐狸什么时候说过人话？！再说了，你这句话是人说的话吗？！湘北救世主本天才比你这个孱弱精还要高一公分！更有男子汉气势！”樱木又开始喋喋不休的数落着，语气逐渐由激动上升到气急败坏。

流川闭上眼，静静的听着白痴的情绪高涨。大概是从这个单细胞生物来美国的第一天，流川就发现了自己情绪上的变化。或许是年龄增加的成长，也可能是其他一些琢磨不到的原因。呱噪的抱怨在此刻显得亲近而且有趣，自己的不动声色更是会挑拨着樱木的变本加厉。从前对这种喋喋不休的不耐烦已经不复存在，安静的生活好像被捅开了一个窟窿，到底是从什么时候开始，无意义的争吵也会变成一种生活乐趣所在。

樱木很单纯，固然听不懂流川话中的意味所在。不过这也不要紧了，流川一大早就被白痴抱怨，身为天才被大材小用拿来搬家，但到了真正需要出力的时候，最沉的几个箱子还是被樱木抢着抬了起来，虽然要被奚落几句自己体力极差，没有天才的帮忙弱狐狸一无是处。白痴就是白痴，流川不指望樱木理解他在自己心中的位置，普通的情爱或是羁绊没有办法简单概括他每次见到樱木时的安心。并不是要特立独行或是装酷耍帅，如果只是选择一个「合适」的人过上父辈那样的家庭生活，那也未免太过无趣了，还不如把时间花在睡觉上。

流川没有对遇见樱木这件事感到庆幸，觉得这只是命运使然，即使对方是个单纯的白痴，不懂性别出身亦或是高中时期在八点半本地电视台肥皂剧中被反复提到的择偶标杆对他来说根本不会成为限制。

装着那一沓航空信的破损盒子就躺在樱木旧旧的20寸行李箱旁边，流川很少笑，或许他也没意识到此刻自己正在笑。

一下午的搬家倒不至于让两人筋疲力尽，但在夕阳西下时肚子还是咕咕直叫。放弃了继续收拾行李，只是把床垫的防尘袋拆开，拿出来随便铺了一下，打算吃完饭就回来大睡一觉。走出家门时，流川被饿到暴躁的樱木一把拉着手腕拽着走向小区对面的日式餐厅，快步行进中流川把另一只手插进了裤兜里，摸到了自己不知何时放进裤兜的避孕套。

晚点再用也不迟。

橙红的夕阳照得身边人一头红发更加耀眼，流川知道樱木一定会找机会问他那堆信的事情，虽然不想搪塞他，但确实也没有想好怎么回答他。

不过现在，白痴的手拉着自己的手，说不定就是所有问题的答案了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刚好今天是520，算是他们的一个小纪念。  
> 我很偏爱流和花之间的感情，因为我觉得他们不同于其他一些同性交往中要刻意女性化某一方的这种关系。都是朝气蓬勃的男孩子，他们之间大概就是那种「先是欣赏你，然后喜欢你，最后才会考虑你的性别甚至觉得那都不重要」  
> 应该是一种能跨越约束的精神陪伴。


	4. 空中巴士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旁人眼中的流与花。

航站楼的吸烟室，永远是我打发无聊候机时间的归宿。

凌晨的航班并不多，为了不像上次那样误机，我特意早一点到机场，完成了琐碎的安检后便直奔登机口，寻找最近的吸烟室。我很幸运，吸烟室就在登机口旁边；推开门进入时，嗯……一般性幸运吧，虽然很希望独占这个空间，不过多一个人也还算好。

我走上前，朝那个红发男生打了个招呼。

那个男生突然表现的有些局促，语速很快，对着我说了一大堆我半懂不懂的话，不好意思的挠挠头，朝我摆摆手。我撇了一眼桌上的登机牌，他也是去东京啊。

我指了指桌角的打火机，比划着询问他能否借用一下。他热情的递给我，以及我听懂了那句话，他说这不是他的。借过火之后我便走向吸烟室的另一侧坐下，盯着墙上重播的棒球赛打发时间。

有那么一瞬间我觉得这个男生很眼熟，总觉得在哪里见过。说实话那一头亮眼的红发确实引人注目，我记得几年前回日本时在哥哥书柜里的合照中也见过一个拥有类似发型的人。当时哥哥穿了一件红色的T恤，他的红发队友就坐在他旁边，姿势霸道眼神嚣张；我展开回忆了一下，当时合影中还有一个人坐在最边上，用一块红毛巾搭住了头发。哥哥曾经调侃道，如果他们赢不了第二天的那场球，这张照片可能就是球队夏天最后的合影了。

没弹稳的烟灰落在指缝，我本能的用曾是母语的日语说了一句「好疼」。立即感受到了从吸烟室另一侧传来的视线，我回头一看，哇！什么时候又进来了一个人！

“原来那小子会说日语啊，我还以为他是美国人呢。”  
“白痴，也可能是会说日语的美国人。”  
“他那个样子哪里像美国人了？！”  
“……美国是移民国家。”  
“不可能！狐狸你少来诓我，你过去问他，是不是日本人。”  
“不要。”  
“嘿，心虚了？”  
“真无聊，大白痴。”

不远处的我真的非常尴尬，即使在很小的时候我就来了美国，但老实说这种程度的日常用语我还是能听懂的。

我仔细观察了一下那个不知道什么时候进来的人，从他的运动衣看来应该是加州系某校的学生，之所以是「某」，并不是我看不到后面的字母，而是UC后面的字母被一只卡通猴子脸给盖住了。我眯着眼睛从云雾缭绕中发现，这猴子和那个红毛男生还挺神似的。

可能是来玩的吧，虽然冬天的亚特兰大也不算冷，可是我更向往温暖的加州哎。

吸烟室里突然静的可怕，只有劣质的旧电视传出棒球场里带着电流滋滋声的观众欢呼。我忍不住去多观察一下那两个男生，他们面对面的坐着，甚少交流，也不看电视；只有在那个加州系黑发男生抬头瞟向电视时，红毛才会侧过身子，把手搭在椅背上叼着薯片，扭头去看液晶屏里粗糙的动态画面。

看起来他们是朋友。

但怎么说呢，又不太像。

他们的对话里十段有七段是在用心的互相嘲讽，两段正常，还剩一段嘛……反正我是不会对我游泳队的搭档兼好友这样的。

虽然黑发男生声音很低，但我还是听到他问了红毛一句，觉得闷吗？  
红毛摇摇头，又点点头。黑发男生朝我看了一眼，自说自话：再忍忍，等那个家伙走了就好了。

这段话听的我一头雾水，烟头被压灭的瞬间我朝他们看了一眼。这两个人从进来到现在，一根烟都没有抽过，所以他们来这里干嘛？虽然我在吸烟室抽烟天经地义，但一种莫名的氛围排斥着我，让我在这间屋子里逐渐成为一个边缘化的人。我甚至对出现在这里产生了愧疚，似乎我嘴里不该吐出令空气浑浊的烟雾，仿佛我的存在让那个红毛感到不舒服，以至于黑发冰山男用没有攻击性但略带厌烦的表情看向我。

我竟然觉得自己有点多余。

就在我被难堪情绪折磨的同时，航站楼里响起的机场广播像天使一般拯救了我。我快速灭掉新点上的烟，抓起背包推门朝登机口快步走去。

很遗憾，并不是登机广播，而是告知机械故障等待延误的消息。

此时已是凌晨，原本人来人往的过道只剩下一群满脸疲倦不耐的乘客站在我们的登机口前议论纷纷。在得到工作人员统一且没有任何实质性意义的解释性回复后，不少人掏出烟盒，朝一旁的吸烟室走去。

当然了，其中也包括我。

推门进入时，那两个人还坐在原处。看红毛的神情，似乎是不知道发生了什么事；黑发男生一脸云淡风轻，拧开矿泉水盖子递给了在他对面的红毛。此时吸烟室已经不再只有我们三人，由于先前在外面打了个电话，原本空荡的吸烟室已经几乎找不到坐下的位置。没有办法，我只能走向他们，询问是否能坐在同一张桌子的另一角。不知道是我的口音还是表达方式哪里不对，红毛忍着笑对我说好啊坐吧，虽然有点讨厌但是并没有什么恶意，反倒那个黑发男生显得礼貌了很多。

没什么心情去看重播的比赛，我虽然眼睛盯着电视，但一直在注意听周围的人对航班信息的讨论。

说来也不是故意的，但毕竟坐的那么近，我无意听到了这两个男生的对话。

“觉得勉强就算了。”  
“切，那是你觉得勉强吧，本天才根本无所谓。”  
“那为什么不直接回我家？”  
“我……切，我会像你一样没礼貌吗，去你家打扰好歹也要准备一些手信吧？！”  
“到时候我来和他们说，你不用开口。”  
“你是看不起我吗？！”  
“有一点吧。”  
“小市民，少瞧不起人了。这也不止是你一个人的事。”  
“我怕他们为难你。”  
“喂，这是我们两个人的决定吧。”  
“是。”  
“好啦，蠢狐狸，我知道该怎么做。”

我佯装去搭话后面的一对老夫妻，回头时用余光看到了黑发男生用手摸了摸红毛的脸，其实我挺吃惊的，语气狂妄的红毛竟然是一副紧张又担心的表情。

吸烟室的空气逐渐浑浊到连我都无法忍受，起身出去透透气时，发现那两个男生已经离开了。

航站楼的灯光印在玻璃上，停机坪上的飞机像一辆孤独的巴士，背后是空荡荡的跑道，把急盼归途的旅人隔在了廊桥的另一头。

我用公用座机给家里打了一通电话，妈妈告诉我不用担心，哥哥已经出发去机场了。

漫长的等待后，当登机广播响起时，我的疲惫感似乎减少了一些。

在排队登机时我几乎忘记了那两个人也是前往东京，直到那个黑发男生俯视着已入座的我，冷冷的问能不能让一下，他们坐在里面。

我悻悻的起身，哇，他们比我想象中还要高。

十四个小时的飞行无聊又漫长，虽然跟那两个人同一排，但我们并没有搭话聊天。红毛好像话很多的样子，对一切事物都很好奇，总是揪着旁边的黑发男生说这说那；我本以为像黑发冰山男那种斜眼看人的家伙一定会被这个红毛烦死，没想到他还挺有耐心的，虽然惜字如金，但还是对红毛的每项提问一一解答。

我看了看表，还有七个小时的航程。再看看他们，红毛说了一个我没太听懂的笑话，还没等黑发男生做出反应，他自己先笑的人仰马翻，然后戳了戳黑发男生的脸挖苦他是个没有幽默感的白痴狐狸。黑发男生撇了他一眼，握住红毛的手从自己脸上拿开，顺势放到自己腿上，牵手的姿势。

我准备拉上眼罩，不小心瞟到了黑发男生的嘴角，是一种难以察觉的柔和微笑。

校园恋人？我这样想着，塞好了耳塞，拉上了眼罩。

飞机轰隆隆的噪音让我一度以为自己会睡不着，可在睡眠编造出的梦境中，我仿佛回到了小时候，我还没有被送到美国，哥哥会带我去露天球场看他打球，每当我跃跃欲试，他总是推脱着说，等我长大一点再教我。

梦中的场景迅速的切换着，我放佛能看到掠过湘南海岸的海鸥，绵延堤坝的白砖，有两个男孩在沙滩上晨跑，海面折射着朝霞只能看到他们奔跑的剪影。

我觉得那是我和哥哥，他朝前领着我，却被我直追而上，被超越的瞬间他轻笑了一声，系紧了头顶阿迪达斯的发巾，对我喊了一句臭小子你还早着呢，加快步伐，再把我远远甩开。

我努力朝着那个不清晰的画面看去，随着海平面上升的变化，潮红的光影不再如先前刺眼，慢跑的两人逐渐从剪影中走出，我往前瞧，竟然是那个红毛和黑发男生。

红毛笑的那样猖狂，好像有永远耗不尽的精力，被他称作狐狸的那个人侧头看着他，不服输的加快了脚步。他们从远处跑来，走出光影，靠近我身边时我看到了狐狸脸上包容的表情，就像在飞机上那样，无论红毛对他怎样动手打闹，他就一直那样看着红毛，面色沉稳，拒人于千里之外的气场中只对那人含带笑意。我想喊住他们，但话到嘴边又出不了口，对啊，我不知道他们的名字，又不能唐突的叫住他们，喂，狐狸和红毛猴子。

他们越跑越远，迎着朝霞，穿过了沙滩中抱着冲浪板的人群，把进站的缓行电车甩在身后，海鸥从他们头顶飞过，侧着翅膀滑向了远方岛屿和海天交接处如烈焰一般赤红的尽头。

突然，一阵猛烈的震动把我拉回现实，我取下一只耳塞，欢迎抵达东京的机长广播变得清晰。我拉下眼罩，梦中火红的海平面交织成了炙热的红线，印在了我的球鞋上，伸手去拿脚边的背包时，看到了前年哥哥寄给我的这双亚瑟士球鞋。

回头看看旁边的两个人，飞机落地的震动并没有把他们吵醒。红毛似乎比狐狸高一点，但靠在狐狸肩上睡着的他现在像个不到十岁的小男孩。那个黑发的狐狸似乎也还在沉睡中，抱着手侧头搭在红毛头顶均匀的呼吸。我想象中和哥哥一起出游的画面是这样的，只是他们比我和哥哥之间多了一丝比亲人更亲密的浓烈。

飞机在跑道上滑行，越来越慢，停靠稳定的提示应声响起，长时间离乡的忐忑和不安，被这辆空客A320跨越了数个时区带回到熟悉的故乡。

我只带了一个背包和登机箱，下机前那个黑发狐狸搭了把手，帮我把箱子从行李架上拿下来。我对他说谢谢，一旁的红毛元气满满，插着腰对我笑着摆摆手说别客气。

廊桥至到达口的距离并不远，我远远的看到了在门外等待的哥哥，心情突然雀跃，我跳起来朝他招手。

“阿列！慢点慢点，哈哈哈你小子！”哥哥还是老样子，一副运动员打扮，笑着朝我走过来。

突然，哥哥停下了脚步，眼神从吃惊变得有些不可置信。

我朝着他目光的方向回头，远远的看到那个红毛和狐狸，正牵着手朝门口走来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候会遇到一些人，相处方式很平淡，言行举止并没有你侬我侬的恋爱酸臭，但你依然能感觉到，他们拥有比你想象中更强烈的感情。


	5. 热

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红色是热。

流川被一阵细碎的噪声吵醒，意识模糊间瞟到了床头的闹钟2：30AM的字样，他闭着眼睛压住怒气喊了一句轻点啊白痴，然而并没有任何效果。

烦躁中的流川翻身下床，顺着声音的来源寻了过去，最后在淡黄色的冰箱灯前找到了蹲在地上专心吃冰淇淋的大白痴。

“你在干嘛？”流川揉了揉头发，哼着叹了口气。  
“啊！”樱木被吓的差点坐在地上，“我靠，你是鬼吗？走路都不带声的。”  
流川走到樱木身边一同蹲下，盯着他勺子里最后一口甜食，又问了一遍：“你不睡觉在这里干什么？”  
“热啊。”樱木把勺子朝狐狸嘴边送去，“谁让你这蠢货不早点去报修空调。”

空调是周四就坏了的，这在闷躁的夏日绝对谈得上顶级噩耗，屋内老旧积灰的风扇根本就是一无是处。谁能不怕热呢？天才也不例外，冰箱里有刚从超市采购回来的新鲜食材，但闷热将精力王的体力一丝丝抽干，樱木破天荒的同意了流川点外卖的提议，懒惰形成的习惯是很可怕的，就像习惯了外卖送到公寓门口，以及习惯了接连三天靠冷毛巾敷面消暑以至于一再错过了空调的报修时间。

流川细细的品味着白痴留给他的最后一口带有凉意的甜食，浑然忘却了几个小时前他们才大吵过一架。

很简单的原因：樱木要去淋雨解暑，考虑到他的背伤以及潮闷的天气，流川不同意。

本来只是很普通的一件事，虽然樱木向来嘴硬，但他并非不知好歹的人，也习惯了流川强制性偶尔还带有嘲讽的关心，流川以为白痴这次会和以前一样，拌几句嘴然后借机找个台阶下，这事也就这么过去了。

然而流川并没有想到，白痴这次会如此的上纲上线。

先是把钥匙摔在桌上，走过去一把扯住流川的领口，警告他少来管天才的闲事。在扭打中推开了流川，脸色平静但语气凶狠的说：你搞清楚了狐狸，我也是成年人，早几年出国有什么了不起，我已经烦透了你的说教。再之后一把拉开了门，穿着拖鞋就朝门外跑去，十秒之内就消失在滂沱的雨中。

流川先是满脑子问号，突然反应过来白痴是和他来真的，无语的叹了口气，将鸭舌帽按在头上，换好鞋子锁好了门，慢慢的朝雨中走去。

最终是在社区附近的加油站便利店找到的白痴，流川推门而入，看见白痴手里拿着一盒冰淇淋，一脸嚣张又磕磕巴巴的在和店员说着什么，熟知「樱木式英文」的流川走近柜台和店员沟通解释了一番，在得到答复后先谢过人家，然后抓起白痴打算离开，不想樱木没好气的甩开他的手，别过了头。

“你又搞什么大白痴，赶紧走。”  
“要你管？”  
“你发什么神经。”  
“说够了吧流川，训我你是能得到什么快感吗？”  
“迟钝的猴子能给人什么快感？”  
“你想打架？！”  
“你到底回不回家？”

即使很克制音量，但不妙的语气还是让店员意识到这两位高个儿男生之间存在着一触即发的战争，她调整好了笑容走过来，手中抓着一把雨伞，拍了拍流川的肩把伞塞至他手中，搭话式的关心：我知道年轻人不爱打伞，但在我们那个年代，淋雨是很落魄的。

流川撑着不大的雨伞，和樱木在转小的雨势中缓缓行走。

“喂，狐狸。”  
“嗯。”  
“多回答几个字你会死啊？”  
“我懒得和你吵架。”  
“嘁，现在是在聊天，对话！”  
“你想说什么？”  
“那个……我出门的时候……这条裤子里没装多少钱，就买了一罐冰淇淋。”  
“好。”  
“看在你也淋成落汤鸡的份上，本天才分你一半。”  
“不用。”  
“你什么意思？！”  
“你怕热，就多吃点。我还好。”  
“唔……”  
“怎么？”  
“死狐狸走快点啦，身上黏糊糊的好难受，我要回家洗澡！”

到家洗完澡后已经快十一点了，樱木把客厅窗户打开通风，在电扇前站了一会儿，汗液吹凉了少许后便上床睡了。

而此刻，凌晨两点三十八分，在冰箱前被抓包的樱木看着一脸享受的流川咽下了最后一口冰淇淋。

“去冲个澡吧。”流川在黑暗中摸到了搭在椅子上的毛巾，一把甩到了白痴的头上。

樱木顺下毛巾，猛的一口将冰箱门关后残存的冷气吸入肺中，依依不舍的走向了浴室。

其实流川并没有那么热，或许是体质上的差异，90华氏度以下的温度他都觉得尚可接受，虽然也会流汗，但只是正常的生理现象而已。樱木曾经嘲笑过流川拥有一具无法感知温度的肉体，失去了很多快乐，譬如在烈日下灌下一整瓶冰镇饮料所带来的双重愉悦。

啪嗒。

浴室的门打开后，流川抬头，看到了背着光只剩剪影的白痴。

浴室的蒸汽蕴蕴而出，或许是太热了，樱木懒得擦干头发，搭着毛巾走到流川身边坐下，拧开了流川递过来的矿泉水瓶，一口气喝下了一半。

汗滴混合着水滴从樱木额头流下，正要抬手去擦，流川一把抓住毛巾，把白痴扯了过来，顺势堵上了樱木的唇。

樱木象征性的挣扎了一下，在不算缠绵的吻结束后，苦笑着推了一把流川，“干嘛啊你，我热啊。”

“我也想热。”流川借机骑在了樱木的胯间，左右拉动着还在白痴头顶的毛巾，“想和你一起热。”

流川的身体算不上冰凉，温温的，在闷热的空气中已经算是凉快的存在，一只手伸进了白痴了背心，上下抚摸他的脊背。樱木不知道是流川的手还是舔舐他脖间的狐狸舌头作的祟，好不容易靠冲凉平复下来的身体又开始热的滚烫。

本来应该拒绝的，明明那么热，而且天亮之后又是周一，可该死的流川总是能拿捏住自己挣扎的神经，氤氲的闷热已经上升至头脑，身体开始发软，浪潮一波波拍打在腹间，樱木熟知狐狸的套路，奇怪的胜负心暗自萌发，在流川进行下一个动作时，他已经先发制人的握住了流川半硬半软的下体，用潮热的手上下撸动着。

流川并没有太吃惊，反而眼神里露出了满意，他停下了手中的动作，借着从窗外映来的微弱灯光摸到了毛巾的两头，在白痴沉浸于自我竞争时，悄然将毛巾蒙住他的双眼，打了个死结。

樱木是闭着眼睛完成手活的，他总是说流川是个色狐狸，其实只是不想承认自己看见流川由大变至更大的分身时，某种不知名的荷尔蒙会激烈的分泌。坦白说自己也是个男人，进攻柔软城池是上天赋予的本性，但活见鬼了，他总是倒陷在狐狸构建的恶劣情欲中，心甘情愿的把自己的弱点暴露给他。所以当樱木做好心理建设企图睁开眼挑衅流川时，眼前的一阵黑暗让他顿时慌了神。

微妙的身体震动提醒了流川，没等樱木反应过来，流川将他按倒在地，轻轻咬住了他的嘴唇，不徐不急的单手拧开一旁的润滑剂，像完成一件艺术品一般认真的涂抹在樱木肿胀阴囊后的密穴。

扩张是需要耐心的，尤其是身下之人正处于黑暗中，视线被封锁的触摸会带来更强烈的感官冲击。

很遗憾，表面平静但征服欲极强的流川从来没什么耐心。一次性伸进两根手指，温热的手指裹上了粘腻的滑剂，一进一出的开发着滚烫的软肉，流川把另一只手覆在了樱木的手上，温柔又霸道的强制樱木继续他停下来的手活。或许是两只手的热度超出了流川的预料，他带着白痴的手上下摩挲着自己有些胀疼的分身时，一时分不清是自己在解决生理需求还是白痴在别扭的倾诉渴求；樱木隐忍的喘息在静谧的空气中被无限放大，伴随着一点点呻吟，电流一阵阵撕裂着流川的神经，在密道中的手指时不时张开一下，得到了对方更急促的呼吸和跳动的颤抖。

看着浑身是汗的白痴，流川感到了一丝燥热。

其实尚未到时机，但流川已经不想去翻弄白痴后穴的皱褶，樱木似是感知到了什么，摸到避孕套撕开递给流川的瞬间，炙热的欲望已经狠狠灌入了他的身体，惊呼变成了忘情的吟叫，流川没有犹豫，扶住樱木的腰开始了越来越快的抽动。

半成熟的密道生涩的接受着狐狸的冲动，肉体撞击声逐渐加快，怎么回事，明明又热又痛，但完全没有让这只顽劣犬科动物停下来的欲望。

流川腾出一只手，把樱木手中撕开的避孕套拍到了一边，顺势凑近白痴的耳边，“乳胶太凉了”，食指指腹打着圈缓慢的按住樱木分身的出口，淡淡的接了一句，“想和你一起热。”

从窗口吹进来的微风已经算是凉爽，毕竟是深夜，没有紫外线加持的风失去了一半的热感。樱木却觉得好热，眼睛被蒙住的黑暗带来了更多猜测和期待的空间，流川手指触及的区域像被打火机烧过一样，烫到让人本能避开，又在获得一丝喘息的刹那忍不住想要再来一遍。

天才不会轻易认输，在迷乱情欲和下身粘腻水声的双重刺激下，抽出一丝意识打起了精神，反击式的拉过了流川，主动吻上他热腻的嘴唇，粗壮的手指试探性的摸索着划过狐狸的前胸，腹肌，最终抵达腰间，双手扶上，以一种附和的姿态帮助流川完成一次次剧烈的撞击。

钟表上的时间在流逝，蒙蔽着双眼的樱木不知道时间过去了多久，在黑暗中沉沦，反抗，享受。他很少怪罪流川的强势，因为他知道这也是自己纵容的结果。身体上猛烈的亲近让樱木大脑空白，在这片空白中，他回想起自己早些时候和流川发脾气的瞬间，自从来到美国之后，就开始以一种寄人篱下的姿态和臭狐狸生活在一起。樱木不懂太多的人生意义或是相处的道理，只是觉得这种逐渐倾斜的关系让他越来越不安，他是来打败流川的，得胜的欲念逐渐从想象变成了执念。他不反感流川对他的照顾，也不是故意要和他作对，只是单纯的对自己生气，对自己的微弱付出和不平等对抗感到愤怒而已。

气氛逐渐变的湿滑，又带有一丝黏热。流川的身体在不断升温，汗液互相交换，身为大学生运动员的他拥有比以往更旺盛的体力，每一次入侵，樱木原本有些僵硬的通道在抽插中逐渐柔软，身体本能的反应，在来去的瞬间将流川夹的更紧。毛巾盖住了樱木的眼睛，缺乏对视交流让流川不确定白痴是否和自己一样被快感霸占，但从断断续续的吟叫中，流川断定，白痴已经被一步步推向了欢愉的终点，此时他应该头脑空白，接受着腺体和内壁冲撞带来的酥麻。流川的下体愈发滚烫，也懒得去想原因究竟是情欲还是白痴生疏但极合自己胃口的技巧所带来的结果。

欲望逐渐盖过理智，高潮带来的精神麻痹让樱木放弃了在那片空白中寻找困惑他思绪的答案。

突然，流川停下了动作，接着，一股热流涌向了密道深处，封锁的视线让触觉和嗅觉变的灵敏，樱木闻到空气中的腥味，以及流川身上再熟悉不过的汗味。

停顿和休息的时机恰到好处，流川缓慢的将身体抽离出来，想解开白痴眼前的毛巾擦擦汗，却被樱木一把抓住了手，以一种怪异的姿势停留在空中。

“流川。”樱木顿了顿，毛巾下的眼角有些发烫。  
“已经完成了。”  
“什么？”  
“彩子学姐上个月就把你的材料寄过来了，申请和入学的事情我已经办好了。”  
“啊？”

流川掰开樱木的手，一点点把系在额后的毛巾死结打开。恢复视线的樱木感到一阵晃眼，适应着并不亮的空间，迷蒙中对上了狐狸潮湿刘海下冷静又强烈的黑瞳，来不及躲，觉得心里有些温热。

“下周一起回日本。”  
“干嘛？”  
“办签证，你这白痴，不会以为你能用旅游签上学吧？”  
“本天才可以自己回去。”  
“我的签证刚好到期了，也要续签。”  
“你……”  
“不用说了。”  
“你又知道我要说什么了？！”  
“只帮你这一次。”

打击感扑面而来，困扰自己的疑问又绕回了原点，樱木不想拒绝流川的好意，但刚刚心理交战中好不容易说服的自己又开始逐渐动摇。狐狸的上心让他感到进一步的生气，虽然不想承认，但流川确实要比以往更加强大，不仅仅是球技上，还在生活的点点滴滴，曾经可以挖苦讽刺生活能力为零的对手现在变成了自己的依靠，别人的话也就算了，偏偏是这只让人又气又恼又在意的死狐狸。

“别多想了。”流川打断了樱木的思绪，“暑假过后你就是幼稚的转学生了。”  
“你说什么死狐狸。”  
“虽然成为第一对你来说不可能，但是”  
“混蛋，你找打吗？！”  
“但是，勉强进入前十对你来说应该不算太难。”

樱木一愣，突然被流川擦完汗的毛巾包裹住了头顶，又像刚开始那样一把被扯过来，狐狸毫无预兆的再次吻住了他的嘴唇，鼻息在交换，比先前更为浓烈。流川已经分不清是失灵的空调还是白痴极力配合的完美运动让自己身体滚烫，说不上来的感觉，至少心里的烈火已经超越了身体的温度，百试百灵的激将法对白痴最为适用，流川闭上了眼，品尝着周日和周一交界凌晨的最后趣味。

白痴，不要认输。

虽然毛巾覆在了后脑勺上，但视线得以完全恢复的樱木还是用余光瞟到了被流川拉住的巾角。

果然，是那条和自己红发一样热烈的红色毛巾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 借了lofter上一位太太的红毛巾啵啵图梗，原梗应该是发生在他们高中时期县大赛决战前夜的故事。但我想这条毛巾对流川来说应该是意义非凡（毕竟啵啵了白痴第二天湘北就出线了），所以他应该会带到美国，时常在用。  
> 除了青涩的亲吻，我想多年之后这条红毛巾应该被赋予更多的意义——他们之间的关系，依靠和对抗，倔强和妥协，然后是情欲。  
> 我非常喜欢那幅画，想过很多什么事后更衣室play教室play甚至篮球馆play，但都觉得不太好，他们第二天是有重要的比赛，而且又是青春活力的高中生，刺激的项目理应留到成年之后，希望对他们来说不算太晚。
> 
> PS. 热心的朋友留言告诉我，运动员的毛巾用不了多久，姑且把这条毛巾当作是流川一直只用这一款然后他买了一打，以此作为bug的修正……或者也可以稍微不严格一点，就当它就是那条红毛巾吧。


	6. 七月四日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七月四月，独立日，美利坚举国上下普天同庆锣鼓欢腾，流和花也不能落下。

樱木今天非常不想出门。

起因是这样的，起床后他嚷嚷着要去理发，流川告诉他，今天周日又临近节日，商店只营业到上午十二点，要出门就快点别磨磨蹭蹭的。天才大人哪里会听一只狐狸的话，踏出卧室时，一边数落着流川不按照约定收拾屋子弄的家里乱七八糟，一边去捡散落在地上的衣服。其实家务并不是什么麻烦事，有洗衣机烘干机洗碗机，很快就能搞定。但樱木就是很享受这种能挖苦流川的绝妙时机，把衣服丢进洗衣机放上洗衣球按几个开关这种简单的操作，他硬是站在洗衣房嘲讽了流川十分钟才完成第一个动作。时间无限拖延以至于完美错过了周边数家理发店的营业时间。

转学到美国念书之后，樱木又展开了对流川全方位的竞争——包括发型。

流川很无语，“非要今天不可吗？”  
“那是当然！你有意见吗？”  
“……那我给你剪吧。”

流川认真的表情非常有说服力，樱木虽然还是对狐狸的技术持怀疑态度，但流川一句「你该不会是怕了吧？」再一次有效的刺激了他的神经。大喊着本大爷怕你什么？那你来啊！马上跳进浴室坐下来，满脸不屑的看着流川去拿工具。

“狐狸，要剪就快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”樱木觉得自己扳回了一城，复制了狐狸早上的原话和语气，对着正在做准备工作的流川喊道。  
“别催，白痴。”流川低声回应着，拿着剪刀和梳子，走进了浴室。

事实证明，樱木真的应该反思一下自己为什么那么容易被激将，也应该认真反省一下为什么要相信一直去店里剪头发的流川怎么可能拥有合格的理发技术。

樱木看着镜子里的自己和一脸满意的流川，感受到了血压的急速上升，以及想要杀了这只奸诈狐狸的迫切心情。

“流川！！！！！！你搞什么！！你到底有没有认真剪，你看看这个鬓角，还有这边，坑坑洼洼的，喂！你是故意的吧？！”  
流川平静的收拾好了工具，偏头看了一眼樱木的后脑勺，“我觉得很好啊，不就是你要的和尚头。”  
樱木咬着牙捏紧了拳头，如果不是流川手上拿着剪刀，他真的要一拳揍上去了。

“对了，收拾一下。”流川指了指地上散落的红发，一脚踏出了浴室。

樱木洗了个头，自我安慰着或许这样会改善一些。十分钟后，等樱木在镜子前关上了吹风机的那一刻，他确定了，今天真的不想出门，以及，那只臭狐狸他死定了！

“白痴，快点，走了。”流川的声音从客厅传来。  
“流川枫！你给我滚出来！你看看你在本天才头上动的手脚，你……”樱木怒气冲冲的跨进客厅，突然被眼前的景象愣住了，“你……你干嘛穿成这样？”  
流川叹了口气，“不是你说要烟火大会的打扮吗？”  
“啊……我……”  
“你的在这里，快点换上出门了。”流川指了指沙发上的另一套浴衣。

换好浴衣出门时，樱木抬头看了看天，虽然太阳已经落山，但是天还未完全暗下来，正要数落狐狸干嘛这么早出门去了还不是白等，看了看表，已经快九点了。樱木收起了嘴边的话，乖乖拉开车门，坐进了流川车子的副驾。

夏日的晚风轻轻拂过路边的树林，小鸟在窃窃私语，伴随着树叶起伏的细碎摩擦，樱木把手伸出窗外，在渐渐暗下的天色中感受着掠过指缝的缕缕凉爽。

到达市区时，距离独立日烟花表演还有半小时，但附近的停车场已经是熙熙攘攘。

流川运气很好，没费什么力气就找到了车位，虽然停车场和烟火表演的观赏地尚有一段距离，但看着那些脸上画着星条旗的市民们驾驶着载有一家老小的车子悻悻离开这个全满的停车场时，流川对自己提前出发的决定十分满意。

观赏地是坐落在城内湖边的一座桥，流川来美国很多年了，却发现自己对这里了解甚少，如果不是前几周在训练时听队友提到今年独立日会有大型烟火表演，大概自己也不会去研究什么是独立日，又有什么烟火表演。也多亏了大白痴一直在他耳边啰嗦，美国一点都不好玩连夏天庙会的烟火大会都没有，这才让他对烟火二字格外上心。回家后翻看了一下报纸，又留心了一下广播，在樱木又一次展开他的「美国无聊论」时，冷冷的反驳了回去：你自己见识少而已，美国也有烟火大会。

于是，两个穿着传统日本浴衣的高个儿男生，和一群短裤背心举着星条旗热情高涨的民众，一同踏上了通往指定观赏点的路。

大概是他们的穿着很特别，一路上引来不少人的赞叹，有小孩拉着妈妈的手撒娇说我也想穿这两位哥哥的衣服。樱木挠挠头，笑着朝可爱的卷毛小朋友招了招手。

桥上的行人越来越多，通常情况下，流川会抓住樱木的胳膊拽着他往前走，毕竟白痴总是会被些有的没的吸引过去停住脚步。但当下只有他们两人穿着古朴的素色浴衣，流川也不用担心一个不留神就和樱木走散了。

穿过人群到达桥面中心时，两边的护栏处已经挤满了人，樱木伸头看了看，朝流川撇了撇嘴，告诉狐狸他们只能站在后面了。流川无所谓，身高优势让他在哪里都不会吃亏。

漆黑的夜空下，零散又温暖的灯光透过窗户，把市区的一栋栋楼点亮。像一片萤火虫，穿梭在层层叠叠的森林之中。

几只小虫围着一旁昏黄的路灯在盘旋，周围不少路人在讨论正式放烟火的时间到底是九点三十还是九点四十。

过分的期待让樱木在等待中逐渐烦躁，他抱着双手，语气不耐，“狐狸，还有多久开始？”  
“不知道。”依然是平平的语调。  
流川的回答让樱木非常不满，故意用手肘撞向狐狸，挑衅的问道：“这就是你们美国的烟火大会？我看还不如洋平老家的一半好！”

流川正要开口顶回去，突然，不远处的半空炸开了一朵深红色的烟火，伴着一声低低的闷响，一道道荧色的红线自烟花的中心毫无顾忌的散开，久久不肯褪去。

樱木眼神一亮，指着烟花喊道：“狐狸你看！”

刹那间，漆黑的夜空被无数道炫目的烟火点亮，樱木高兴的喊着，但烟花的爆裂声太大让流川听不清他在说什么，只看见天空被数不清的绚烂花火印的璀璨，层层叠叠。缭乱的光线交替着把黑夜的幕布染的五彩斑斓，没有一点点放空的间隙，消落的色彩立马被急速上升的火花覆盖；明明没有东京湾那样的规模，樱木却觉得这场烟花无比的声势浩大。

夜空中绚丽的火花一个比一个大，当一只巨大的金色烟火炸亮了半个天空时，樱木想告诉流川，他在高中毕业的那个夏天，走在河边看到的烟花和这个很像。他兴奋的转过头，看到流川微微扬起的侧脸，映衬着空中的五彩光线，温暖发亮。

其实他想告诉流川，那个夏夜有点凉，他只穿了一件T恤走在河边的堤坝上。

如果臭狐狸也在的话，不知道会不会好一点。

不算宽的桥面上，情侣们相拥接吻；几位爸爸把孩子架在脖子上，指着空中盛开的花火逗小朋友开心；一对年迈的老夫妻手挽着手，虽然背都已经挺不直了，但还是满脸笑意的看向五彩斑斓的远方。

樱木忽然有拉住流川手的冲动。

“嗨，你好。”一位年轻的金发女孩拍了拍樱木的肩，“可以为你们照一张相吗？”见樱木有些错愕茫然，女孩指了指他们，有些不好意思的说道：“我第一次见这样的衣服，很喜欢，想拍一张你们，可以吗？”

“可以。”流川转过身，朝女孩点头。

“嗯……你们就随意一点，我拍啦！一，二，三！”女孩半蹲着拍完，朝流川和樱木咧嘴一笑，“非常好，谢谢你们！”

“不客气！”樱木笑着抓抓头，无意中又摸到了白天被狐狸剪的不平整的头顶。还没等女孩走远，樱木一把抓住流川的手掌，狠狠捏了下去。

混蛋狐狸。  
大白痴。

女孩的家人在桥头招手示意她别走远，在朝着家人的方向走去前，她回头看了一眼，不知道什么时候，这两个男生把手拉在了一起。低头看了一眼相机，原本通透的城市灯光淹没在了一片绯红的夜空中，两个穿着传统浴衣的亚洲男孩站在了画面的中间，身后空中盛开的烟火把他们的头顶照的明亮，左边的黑发男生表情俊冷，被风吹乱的刘海藏不住柔和的目光，他身旁的红头发双手叉腰，咧着嘴一脸傻笑。女孩无意中注意到了右下角，一对年迈的夫妻仰着头看向他们，银发下的脸庞布满皱纹，满脸温柔。

在相机屏幕彻底暗下去前，女孩低着头轻声说了一句，独立日快乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July！  
> Happy summer！  
> And happy the rest of your life.


	7. 海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海是咸的，那么海风呢？

海风是什么味道？对于出生成长在湘南海岸边的流川，他从来没有仔细的思考过这个问题。刚来美国时也没有按他所设想的那般直接空降阳光明媚的加利福尼亚，流川曾在中部靠近湖区的一个小镇上待过一阵，漫长的冬日几乎耗尽了镇上所有居民的热情，哪怕是进行完一场激烈的球赛后，也要用长长的羽绒服武装好自己再推开体育馆大门。漫天大雪包裹住了黑色的羽绒服，头发还微湿着，在挎着运动包走向车站的路上，流川第一次发觉自己这么讨厌雪。

一阵海风迎面吹来，夹杂着海浪的潮湿温热，嗯，还好，逃离了那个烦人的地方。

但是也没有那么好，上周训练时扭伤了脚踝，对于经验丰富的运动员来说，这种情况既好处理又难处理——对自己身体的充分了解让流川明白需要休息多久，但这次的情况，短时间的休息是不够的。

算了。

流川回想着那场让自己负伤的练习赛，面对对手的双人盯防，他敏锐的判断出最好的切入点，晃身一个假动作带球过人，在对方惊愕的表情中尝到了一丝欣喜，却在跨入禁区的前一秒毫无预兆的被绊倒了。

硬要说毫无预兆的话也是不准确的，那个拥有赤木同款体格的黑人男生带来的冲撞力实在是超乎预料。在暂停哨响起的那刻，流川就感觉不太对。或者说那个男生礼貌的伸出手去拉自己时，脚踝的撕裂感就让人感觉情况真的不太妙了。

球鞋摩擦木地板发出的嘎吱声瞬间停止，流川咬着牙想去克服拧痛，队友们全都靠了过来一句接一句的问伤到哪里了还能站起来吗快叫人来处理。一片嘈杂中，听见熟悉的脚步声小跑着靠近，然后就是一句带有责备的询问，「喂，你没事吧」。

跌倒或是扭伤并不是第一次发生，流川不知道是自己的脸色还是身上出现的其他什么症状让那个大白痴会用这种怪怪的语调来问。摆摆手回应着没事，刚打算自己站起来，就被一股蛮力抓起，架住了手，拖着走向了场边。

没见识过湘北特产狐猴大战的队友们自然不明白，被这个刚转学来的红毛替补主动扶出场外是多么不得了的事情，所以他们完全想不通为什么流川摔的那么惨，那副扑克脸还扭曲带笑。

按照校医院医生的嘱咐，还需要休息三周，刚刚熬过一周的流川稍微能自由活动了，趁着周末来海边坐坐，也算是给自己放放风。

看着沙滩上遛狗和锻炼的人，流川想起了几年前，那个白痴也是这样，离开了球场，坐在病院后的沙滩上读着信。慢跑时自己偶然会路过那里，然后和白痴撞个正着，没什么多余的交流，大不了就是趁那个家伙满脸花痴对着信在笑时，故意在他面前扬起一阵沙；或者自己正在专心的跑步，突然被一个空矿泉水瓶砸到头，接着，就听到一阵不带停顿的疯狂爆笑席卷整个沙滩。那样的日子持续了多久，流川实在记不清了，只记得当慢跑的地点忽然转换到太平洋另一端的海滩时，心里有些失落。

独来独往的人生，第一次感到了无聊。

“蠢狐狸，发什么呆，接着啊。”

流川抬头，是那张嚣张到极致的脸，汗水顺着红色的发丝滑落脸颊，健硕的体格却有副傻瓜一样的面孔，流川接过矿泉水，一把拧开。

“呼，可恶，要不是天天在家照顾你这只病狐狸打破了锻炼计划，本大爷还能再跑十圈！”  
“又开始说大话了。”  
“你说什么？！”  
“别逞能了，你极限也就十公里。”  
“你以为我和你一样吗？！别以为你现在是校队正选你就可以嚣张！我天才樱木只是想和你公平竞争，等你那条狐狸腿伤愈了我马上叫你看看我的厉害！”  
“是吗？”  
“哼，怕伤你自尊才保留实力而已。”  
“那样最好。”

流川低头看了看自己的脚，还是有点肿。回想起不能自我行动的第一天，真的是非常的糟糕，连从床边走到卫生间都困难重重，虽然知道总会痊愈，但挫败感比伤痛来的更为直接。不习惯依靠别人，又拿捏不准脚步的轻重，走着走着由脚踝爆发的痛感顺着肌肉向上蔓延。说来也很怪，每到这种时候，樱木就会自动关闭他发达的嘲讽系统，走过去一把扶住流川，把狐狸安顿到他想去的地方，转身时嘴里还是低声念叨着真是个不知轻重的蠢货。

流川也是在这次扭伤中才从校医口中得知，如果是伤到脊背，修复的痛苦程度远超常人能承受的范围。流川想到了那时的樱木，先撇去日常辛苦的复健任务，脊椎损伤造成的协调性缺失，连追打白痴军团中那个胖子都变得有心无力。偶尔会闪过这样的念头，那个每天都在盲目自信的白痴，到底是怎么撑过那段时间的？

樱木坐在流川旁边，边数着附近便宜又好吃的快餐店，边问流川要不要去尝尝那家新开张的越南粉，半天得不到回应，回头时发现狐狸正对着大海发呆，恼怒之下，一拳捶了上去。

“你给我专心一点，有没有听本天才说话！”  
流川毫不示弱的一掌推了过去，“你想挨揍吗？”  
“你这家伙！！我好心问你意见哎！真可恶！不管你了！”樱木愤愤起身，朝着沙滩的另一边跑去。

大概是想到了什么，流川起身，踩在松散的沙子上，迈着有些吃力的步伐朝着白痴的方向缓行而去。

正午的阳光被不知何时到来的云层挡住，海浪被卷着拍上了岸，风逐渐变的有些大了，在耳边呼呼作响。

樱木回头，看到了在海滩上跛着脚朝他走来的流川。

这个笨蛋怎么搞的，听不懂医生的人话是不是。樱木本打算插着腰站在原地，看看这个蠢货在没人扶又不愿意用拐杖的情况下如何摔个狗啃屎，却没意识到自己已经朝着狐狸走过去，嘴里还停不住的念叨。

一把拽住流川的手臂扶住了他，樱木避开了狐狸的视线，朝着大海说道：“记住了狐狸，你可不是本天才，乱来的话会轻易断送运动员生命的。”

樱木已经做好了回击流川那句惯用「白痴」的准备，不想狐狸凑到他耳前，声音很低，“知道了，天才。”

不知该作何反应的天才大人一下子甩开了狐狸的手，朝着海的方向跑去，忽然刮起的大风把海浪高高卷起，猛的砸向岸边，水花溅了不知所措的天才一脸。

乌云密布的海滩顿时变的狂风大作，樱木还在原地跳着脚去揉渗进眼里的海水，嘴里还大骂着可恶啊海水你是不是要陷害本天才！从嚣张跋扈到气急败坏只需要短短几秒，流川觉得白痴十分好笑。

流川慢慢的朝樱木走了过去，对他说走吧我们回家。

“狐狸！你说什么我听不清！啊可恶眼睛好痛！”樱木双手搓揉着眼睛，涨红了脸。

流川朝前一步，按住了樱木的后脑勺，“白痴，回家吧。”凑近他的脸时流川闻到了一股夹杂着香波和汗液的咸味。樱木的眼睛还是又涩又痛，他半眯着眼，一只手揉着眼睛，另一只手摸索着去扶身前的狐狸。

海风是什么味道？这个问题突然跳进了流川的大脑。他对樱木说你再揉眼睛就瞎了放下手我看看，等白痴拧着眉头把手乖乖放下时，流川隔着嘈杂的海风，用嘴唇覆上了那只还在嘟囔的嘴。

在白痴惊愕反应的前一秒，流川得出了结论，应该是咸的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对生活细节的探究不在乎天气的好坏（正色）


	8. 马歇尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱他，就送他Marshall

“喂，你有没有听见我说话？”

流川摘下一只耳机，朝那个即将炸毛的人点了点头，在确认了对方没有真的生气之后，又把耳机塞了回去。

从图书馆到停车场的路不算很远，除去树木有即将泛黄的迹象，早秋的天气与夏日并没有什么分别，只是昼夜交替的时间在悄然改变，樱木看了看渐暗的天色，又低头扫了一眼手表，时间应该还来得及。

去看汽车电影这种绝妙主意当然是天才提出来的，樱木不得不承认这次体育馆维修导致的球队暂停训练一周让他暗地里松了口气。大学生活远没他想象的那么简单，除了堆积成山的作业之外，还有篮球队的高强度训练。天才再强也是人，当然会累。

说起来也挺不好意思的，开学已经快两个月了，樱木是上周才搞懂自己为什么标准化考试擦边过就能来这间著名公立学校上学。当时的流川满脸无语，你难道不知道自己是体育生身份被招进来的？以你那点可怜的分数，再考五年吧。

臭狐狸的语气让人生气，樱木跑去问校队教练，是个和安西老爹一样和气的白人老头。老头子讲话时神采飞扬，时不时对樱木赞许的点点头，根据有限的听力水平，樱木大概听懂了，球队里他这样的「体育生」很多，学校很欢迎有潜质的运动员学生，相对的，申请时门槛就会降低一些，只是他们的任务也要比普通队员辛苦，有额外的训练。樱木问教练，那流川也是体育生吧？老头儿哈哈一笑，不啊，他应该是普通学生，只是一直都参与体育生的特训而已。

总而言之，好不容易等来的周五晚上怎么能让狐狸在家用睡觉浪费掉，这种好日子，必须出去庆祝下。

上车后，流川问怎么走，樱木从口袋里翻出一张被揉的不成样子的报纸递给了他，夹页中广告上的地图模糊不清，流川皱着眉仔细看了那个地址三遍，启动了车子。

这是一个坐落在城郊的露天汽车电影院，当天播放的是一部上世纪的日本老电影，流川以前听在家听父母聊天时提起过。但这段记忆起源于他刚升入富丘中学那会儿，除去几位主演的姓名，对于情节和剧情走向已经完全记不清了。

电影还没开始，樱木便兴致勃勃的讲自己和洋平在国中时有多崇拜里面那个隐忍的男主角。实话说，流川从一开始就对这部电影没有过多的期待，随着故事情节的推进，樱木也逐渐停止了剧透安静下来。流川用手撑着脸让自己保持清醒，破旧幕布上粗劣的电影镜头和电台里传来的枯燥对白反复折磨着他的神经，忍住睡意是很难的，所以当偶然回头看见副驾驶上已经睡到流口水的白痴时，流川在心里暗骂了一句混蛋，然后眼皮一垂，终于放弃了最后一丝坚持。

再次醒来已是凌晨十二点，挡风玻璃上被细雨打的嗒嗒作响，正在疑惑为什么周围一辆车都没有了的时候，一个身穿工作服的男人走过来敲了敲车窗，示意他们十分钟前已经散场了。

流川侧头看了看那个还在昏睡的人，把电台的音量调小了一点。

回程的小路很狭窄，十分寂静，流川用扶着方向盘的手指跟着模糊的电台音乐打节奏。雨夜的风顺着外循环的空调口吹进了车内，夹杂着湿润泥土和枯叶的味道，低沉的引擎声和樱木的呼吸形成了交互的节奏，闷的无聊。

还好路程不算很远，没一会儿，就见到了公寓前熟悉的停车位。

熄火时，看了看旁边那个口水都快流到胸口的家伙，伸到一半去推他的手又停了下来。流川拉过后座上的背包掏出耳机，熟练的带上。

打开MP3时，随机播放到了一首老歌。

人总是很奇怪，还在日本时，流川的MD里塞满了清一色的英文歌，骑着自行车从家飞驰到湘北的路上，那些澎湃的节奏总是能把他暂时的带到想象中的美国。可当真正踏上这片土地时，又会觉得那些用母语演唱的老歌让人亲切。

耳机里女人的歌声很低，快要被伴奏盖过，她讲述着一个在等待中无疾而终的故事。流川不喜欢这种无力的歌词，按着MP3的侧键翻找着下一首要听的歌，还没等他找到最常听的那首，伴奏声越来越低，这一曲结束了。

换曲的间隔有片刻安静，即使塞着耳机，流川隐约听到了樱木轻浅的呼噜声，看了看时间，他决定把樱木叫醒。

“白痴，到家了。”流川推了一下樱木的肩。  
“啊……啊！！电影放完了！！”  
流川斜了他一眼，“你才发现吗？”  
“唔……怎么搞的，今天好累啊！”  
“回家睡，别把你口水流我车上。”

脑子还没有完全清醒，樱木只是抓了抓头发，呆呆的下了车。

正在翻找家门钥匙，樱木忽然想到了什么，转身对流川大喊了一声，“你把东西落车上了！”

流川早已习惯白痴突如其来的一惊一乍，指了指背上的两个书包，“在这。”

“不是不是，在后备箱里！”

在走回停车场的路上，虽然流川不认为车里有什么忘拿的东西，但在打开后备箱的那一刻，还是稍微吃了一惊。

“这是什么？”借着昏黄的路灯，流川凑近看了看这个陌生的纸箱。  
“你的东西啊，蠢狐狸！”  
“是你的吧白痴，我没有这种东西。”  
“你给本大爷好好看看，收件人是谁！”

流川仔细看了看，确实是自己的名字。

本着就地拆开就可以把纸箱顺手扔进小区垃圾箱的思想，流川用车钥匙划开了封口的胶带。只有一层薄薄的防震塑料，很明显，里面包着一个便携式音响。

“本天才眼光不错吧？”流川抬头，对上了樱木得意的眼神，“这可是最新款的马歇尔音响。”

没等狐狸再开口，樱木转身，甩着钥匙一路小跑进了公寓。

很疑惑吧狐狸，再多给半小时你也肯定想不到，一年前的今天，你有幸在机场接到了来美国继续向你挑战的本天才。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just playing games, but I know that's not plastic love


	9. 东京时间（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 互联网改变生活

超市的玻璃门隔着两个截然不同的世界，流川用手夹住一只购物袋，另一只手艰难的从裤袋里掏出车钥匙，超市里暖黄的灯光映在了他的背上，心理建设通常只需要一秒，不带犹豫的，一头扎进了被暴雨覆盖的停车场。

如果不是输掉了一个无聊游戏，在雨天独自出门采购的人也不会是他。

驾驶室的门关上时，流川浑身几乎湿透了，甩了甩贴在额前的几缕头发，启动了车子。发动机在低沉的运转，暖风一时半会儿也出不来，和往常一样，拉上安全带调好电台音量，打着转向灯朝停车场出口驶去。

暴雨天行车确实是困难重重，尤其是在没有路灯的情况下。糟糕的天气让人变得敏感又谨慎，花了比平时多一半的时间达到了回家的十字路口，车子停在红色的信号灯前，雨刮开到最大也是徒劳，挡风玻璃上还是一道道胡乱的水痕，连信号灯变色都只能模糊看到一片绿影。

不知为什么，流川突然想起了几年前，也是在这样一个雨夜，他坐在不常去的图书馆里，滑动鼠标唤醒了沉睡的显示器后，一个奇怪的想法跳进了脑海：那家伙现在在做什么？

偶尔接到彩子学姐寄来的信，大多说一些让他照顾好自己以及祝福的话，时不时的会提到樱木花道那个家伙现在嚣张的不得了，升入大学之后没有队长和你，谁也治不住他。

有时也会接到安西老师的电话，老师还是和以前一样，无论是说起球赛还是学生都乐呵呵的笑。知道流川不爱多言，便数家常一般絮叨起了那些熟悉的名字和名字后的人最近在做的事。每当流川想问问某个特定的人，不用他开口，安西老师总是会插一句，「啊，听说樱木同学最近表现不错呢」。

那是流川来到美国的第二年，新环境除了给人带来新鲜感，更多的是与过去生活的隔断。从前能亲眼所见的人和事如今只能通过旁人的只言片语在脑袋里构建出不完整的画面，时间总能冲淡一切，包括当年每日都能体验数十遍的某位门外汉的嚣张气焰。这似乎也给了流川另一个角度去看待这个世界，至少别人眼中的樱木花道和他所认知的那个形象，出入甚远。

周围的同学和队友向来谦逊友善，目中无人这种坏性格，现在看来似乎也不赖。

图书馆的暖风空调让人昏昏欲睡，为了避免自己再一次趴倒在桌子上睡到手臂发麻，流川打开了邮箱准备查看邮件，一封不带标题的未读邮件跳进了视线。

「良亲，你好哟！

哇哈哈哈哈哈，不要感到意外，我天才篮球手樱木花道再一次带领那群庶民打进了地区赛八强！很快就会和你们学校遇上了，到时候可千万不要被我的气势吓到啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
你最近怎么样啊，前几天彩子前辈给我来信，虽然她没有明说，但是本天才早就察觉到了，你和她吵架了吗？我就说了嘛，你这个大笨蛋不应该直接告白的，你怎么比那只叛逃的狐狸还要蠢？不对不对，你还是比那只狐狸聪明一点点的，像狐狸那种阴险自大又臭屁的人，根本就不会说什么好听的话。不知道他是不是在美国已经被人打爆然后跪地求饶了，哇哈哈哈哈一定是的，就算他摇着狐狸尾巴我也不会同情他的，这个只顾自己开溜的家伙。  
哎呀，怎么尽说他了，还是说说你吧。你要向本天才学习啊，我可是每个月都会和晴子小姐通信的！彩子前辈上一封邮件给我留了这个邮箱地址，说让我和你经常联络。奇怪，我们打比赛经常碰到，她应该知道的呀。还有，你的这个邮箱地址为什么是RK开头？啊！不会是你变心了吧！！难道你喜欢某个叫RK的女生才惹的彩子前辈生气？！看到后尽快回复我，你这个混蛋！  
PS.多谢你之前寄到我学校的药膏，我的腿好多了。虽然这种小伤根本不值一提，但是还是多谢你啦！

天才」

流川想都没想，直接点开回复，发送了两个字：「白痴」。

窗外的雨劈里啪啦的打在玻璃上，虽然学业任务依然没有完成，出门太急也没有带伞，很奇怪，心情却意外的不错。流川收拾了东西，朝着校车站走去。

那时的情景和此刻有几分相像，也是这样模糊到看不清路的大雨。季节的转换总会带来一些改变，像是入秋后的这场雨，把枯黄的叶子打落在地，颓然的树枝只是潜入睡眠，等待着下一年春天带来新的生机。

两条分岔的轨道，或许也会因为某个小小的契机，再度重合到一起。

由于雨天驾驶，流川一直选择性无视了手机的铃声。只需要再过一个路口就能转进回家的小巷，实在是想不通，到底是有多着急，能不带停的打电话。

“喂？”  
“你搞什么啊半天不回家！！！”  
“……”  
“喂喂，说话！狐狸？”  
“刚停车，什么事？”  
“听好了，本大爷是怕你掉沟里去。你这混蛋现在在哪里？”  
“快到了。”  
“你不是已经停车了，怎么还没到？”  
“白痴，我停在路边接电话。”

听筒里传来一阵熟悉的嘲讽，那些挖苦的话还是千篇一律，但流川从未感到厌倦。他又想起了那日回复樱木那封发错的邮件，只是短短两个字，就再一次为他开启了时隔已久的狐猴大战——虽然是通过网线。

那时的流川正面临期末考试和校队训练，拖着一身疲惫回家，洗漱完毕后坐在电脑前，他知道邮箱里一定躺着一封爆炸式对骂邮件。怀着反击的心情打开它，然后用最快的速度敲击键盘，一天的结束必须在灭了白痴猴子的嚣张中收尾。东京和西海岸有16小时的时差，他偶尔会猜测此刻的白痴在做什么，但始终没有一个确定的答案。点击发送的瞬间会有种被时差卷入漩涡的错觉，任何事都不可以输，尤其是这件。

回复不总是及时的，有时是早晨，有时是晚上，最长的时候也就隔了一天。定时查看邮件的习惯就是这时养成的，也多亏了这场跨越时区的争吵，让流川没错过助教关于复习辅导的通知。

那学期最后一门考试结束后，教室外的天气格外好，冬日的阳光覆在脸上，驱散了呼吸时带来的寒意。他掏出手机打开翻盖，如意料中一般，三封未读邮件已经躺在了信箱，发信人的标题还是狂妄的让人火大。

再不走快一点就要错过这趟班车，但流川仍然耐心十足，抬着手机站在教学楼前的小花园里，用快冻僵的手指按下回复键。

今夜的雨大概是不会停了，流川锁好车，抱着购物袋走向家门。正要掏出钥匙时大门突然打开，几乎是异口同声的：  
“死狐狸，你会不会看时间。”  
“大白痴，我回来了。”


	10. 东京时间（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽说互联网改变生活，但还是不够，不如亲手去改变

电灶上的煮锅正在冒泡，热气贴在了壁炉上，形成一道道细密的水痕。客厅里的电视传来一阵欢呼，声音不算大，夹杂在即将沸腾的水声间。樱木握着锅勺，盯着那包刚被打开的紫菜，在心里把白眼翻上了天。

就不该让蠢狐狸一个人出门，海带和紫菜都搞不清楚。中学时必修的家政课他到底有没有认真上？

吃腻了速食味增汤，在这个周四下课后，樱木打算改善一下伙食，顺便大发善心的带着某位厨艺技能为零的笨蛋也换换口味，踏进家门时对着里屋大喊了一声：“我回来了！今天喝海带豆腐汤！”

房间的灯是亮着的，可并没有人应答。天才轻车熟路的跨向客厅沙发，一个头槌下去想要把这个不给回应的无礼家伙弄醒，坐享其成好像变成了某只狐狸的专属特权，但好歹也要有个度吧！

睡梦中的人并没有按照预想那般惊醒，转了个身，反手一把钩住樱木的脖子把他按在肩上。奇怪的姿势勒的樱木十分难受，追加一个头槌的同时，顺带附赠一系列挖苦打击的话。

“你好吵。”流川没有睁开眼，只是松了手，让压在他身上的负重自动起开。  
“我刚刚说的你听到了没？”  
“嗯。”  
“你还要睡到什么时候？！快点醒醒，准备吃饭！”

樱木踱步至浴室前，顺道安排了一句：“去把冰箱里的豆腐拿出来，把海带泡上，我洗把脸就出来。”

做饭对天才来说根本不是什么难事，最多半小时足够了，初到美国时借住了狐狸的寝室一阵，但两个大男生挤在一间小屋总是不自在的。出于各种原因，樱木打算租一个自己的公寓，流川听到这个决定时并没有异议，甚至还陪着白痴去看了好几个社区。转了一圈下来，高昂的租金先放一边，光是入住前要交清的保证金就让人感到头晕目眩，所以当樱木主动提出两人合租一间两居室公寓时，狐狸并没有拒绝。不在套路之中的无挖苦答复让樱木觉得，是不是这个奸诈男早就料到会是这种结果，所以故意带他兜兜转转一大圈，然后躲在背后看笑话。

狐狸的性格时好时坏，就算是洞察力百万的天才也搞不清楚原因。

樱木从浴室走到沙发前，脸颊上还挂着几滴水珠，“海带泡好了吗？哎，打到哪一节了？”  
流川盯着电视，头也不回，“没有海带了。”

此刻，锅里的水已经完全沸腾了，樱木泄愤式的把紫菜一把扔了进去。狐狸这种没把事情做好还满不在意的样子让人上火，樱木确定这就是流川性格坏的最佳例证，他想揍他，连带先前只顾看电视无视天才吩咐的那份。

大概是愤怒让人暂时丢掉了逻辑，当樱木端着一碗煮坏的紫菜豆腐汤到桌前时，他为自己的鲁莽感到了一丝懊恼，这让他想起了多年前等不及良田回信便冲到他学校找他质问时，良田迷茫的回答：我并没有和彩子吵架，那个邮箱也不是我的，以RK开头的话，难道不是流川枫？

其实是花了点勇气才去查看邮箱的，按照樱木的设想，这只是一封错发的邮件，还说不定是不是流川那家伙的，作为一个成熟的天才，只需要再发送一封道歉邮件就好了。在回学校的电车上，樱木反复想了好几个版本的措辞。小跑进图书馆电脑室正准备编辑邮件时，邮箱里多了一封回复，竟然是自己最讨厌又最熟悉的两个字。火山在刹那间爆发，空气中的安静被铁拳砸向键盘的巨响划破，周围的同学又惊又怯，只敢用余光去瞟这位跳着青筋的红发男孩。

隔着屏幕的争吵远没有现实中的互殴来的实际，樱木无数次想穿过那根网线，把可恶的狐狸揪出来按在地上暴打。其实根本不想承认，心急让等待回复的过程漫长又煎熬。樱木在某天下午放学后收到了不知是第几回合的对骂邮件回复，他坐在拉面店里时怒时笑的戳手机，让樱木军团足足等了十分钟才开始点餐。洋平杵着下巴问他，是不是在回女孩子的信息？樱木只是抬眼瞥了一下，又专心致志的对着手机屏幕上的长篇大论核对了一遍，盖上翻盖前点击发送，不屑的回道：什么女孩子，教训某只混蛋狐狸而已。

那也是樱木第一次从洋平口中得知，东京和美国西海岸的时差为16小时，掰着指头算了算，此刻应该是那边的凌晨。不知道是不是自己低声的嘟囔被洋平听见了，那家伙含着吸管说了一句：流川精神真好啊，这么晚了还和你隔空吵架。让樱木窘迫的不是这句调侃，而是洋平看着他，眼里满是笑。

时差的隔阂最终被天才亲手撕裂，当樱木站在三藩机场到达口看见那只臭屁狐狸时，他气的不行，但又忍不住想笑。

现在也是一样的 ，看着流川毫无抱怨甚至面带享受的喝下这碗失败的汤，樱木控制住了表情，在心里暗骂了一句：「蠢货」。

流川的头发还是湿的，外面的雨似乎变小了一些，吃饱喝足的天才把毛巾扔到了狐狸头顶，边收拾餐桌边数落：“快点擦干了，别想找借口感冒逃避训练。”

只是简单几副碗筷，用不着使用洗碗机。洗碗时客厅里的电视里传出声响，球赛早就结束了，新闻和广告穿插着播放。明天是周五，只有早课和下午的球队练习赛。这是一场和本州内另一强队学校的比赛，虽然不是第一次做首发，但兴奋依然在樱木心中发酵，刷碗的节奏跟着轻哼的「天才之歌美国版2.0」一起加快，温水流过指尖冲在碗碟上，响得令人愉快。

“洗好了没，白痴。”背后突然传来的声响把樱木吓了一跳，条件反射般转身挥手，泡沫和水滴甩了流川一脸。  
“啊！！！你想吓死我啊！催什么催！”  
“那边来电话了。”流川皱着眉拭去了眼角的泡沫。  
“哎？是老爹吗！！等一下等一下，我马上就去接！”  
“不是，是三井前辈。”  
“哈？！小三？你让他等等，我就来。”

用最快的速度洗了手，还没来得及擦干，樱木朝客厅冲过去。踏出厨房前抬头扫了一眼墙上的时钟，他快速在心中想了一遍，这时的小三是不是刚下课或即将开始球队训练。接过电话没说几句，樱木就对着话筒狂笑，高呼着我果然是个天才。

三井在电话那头显得很吃惊：“哦？你猜的还挺准的嘛。”  
“实话告诉你小三，东京和美东的时间我都不用算就能直接说出来，不信的话，可以给你一个机会出题考考本天才。”

正在得意时，身后又传来了一阵恼人的叹息，樱木回过头去瞪那只可恶的狐狸，却对上了他带着嫌弃的调笑视线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「你看见没有，平凡的每天，平常的夕阳，但当它探进我的室内，看看我的书，反光我电脑屏幕上闪烁的邮件，又静静地退出去，它就很不一样。它让我想起它，依然觉得刚刚和你莫名其妙的对视并不偶然。它像你。」


	11. 小八

在动物收养所第一次和他们俩见面时，我就想告诉他们，别吵了，我喜欢左边货架上那个黑白条纹的旅行袋。

只可惜「白痴」和「狐狸」都不懂，还一个劲的叫我别喵喵喵。

自打出生以来我就一直在这间收养所生活，管理员奶奶对我很好，总是给我特权放我在外面活动，有时我想跨过护栏到房间的另外一边看看，才做出起跳姿势，那个白发老头子就一把将我抓住，送回笼子里。奶奶会和他争执两句，然后趁老头子离开时把我轻轻抱出来，摸摸我的耳朵笑着对我说：你再这么调皮，以后谁能管的住你。

现在回头想想，我已经离开收容所好几个月了，那时候我就对奶奶说了，谁也管不住我，只能我去管别人。

每当我这么说时奶奶都会拍拍我的头亲亲我，说我是淘气包。

真是的，如果有机会她真的应该上家里看看，我把白痴和狐狸管的多好。

跟着他们到家的那天，我精神不是很好，可能在车上太兴奋了。我很喜欢狐狸在路上放的歌，但白痴总是在音乐进行到一半时突然换电台。我不高兴，朝着白痴喊了几句，他可能真的是个「白痴」，隔着旅行袋拍拍我，然后得意地对狐狸说，“狐狸，你看流川都听不下去你放的歌了。”

“白痴，他叫韦恩。”

“谁管你，我就要叫他流川。是吧流川？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

我有点着急，朝着白痴大声喊：喂！我不叫流川！我叫韦恩！

没想到他好像无视我一样，自顾自的对狐狸说：“看吧，他都同意了。”

“白痴。”

这是我和狐狸第一次异口同声。

那天到家已经很晚了，他们忙着给我铺猫砂，准备食物和水盆。看他们在忙，我就没去打扰，在房间里自助参观了一番。嗯，这里还不错，两居室，厨房很大，客厅的墙壁上还有一副画。后来白痴告诉我，那副画的内容是「背水一战」，作者把名字写在了画的左边，好像是个叫彩子的人。我对这幅画的内容并不关心，喜欢待在附近只是因为画框旁边落地窗的窗沿可以看到很好的风景。

由于旅途疲惫，第一天到家的事我已经记不太清楚了，唯一印象深刻的是白痴的枕头真的很好睡。

不知不觉中，日子渐渐变得漫长了起来。

他们俩不常在家，至少白天是这样的。天还未亮便匆匆出门，等到傍晚我刚刚睡醒时才听到门把转动的声音。

自己在家有时好玩有时无聊，我喜欢探索这个屋子里的一切东西。床头柜的音响，沙发上的球衣，还有厨房的调料瓶。记得有天我刚刚跳上橱柜闻了闻装着各色小颗粒的瓶子，还没来得及用爪子去挪挪，就被不知道从哪里冒出来的白痴把我赶了下去，又急又凶的对我说不准上来。有点委屈，我什么都还没做呢。还好狐狸出现了，我连忙躲到他身后，他蹲下来摸摸我，抬起头对白痴说：别对他这么凶。我蹭了蹭他的腿，白痴骂骂咧咧的走开了，我有些得意，看吧，我是有人罩的。还没开心多久，狐狸突然弹了一下我的耳朵，用力揉了下我的头，压低声音说了一句：以后不要去碰那些东西，他会不高兴。

我也说不清我和他们的关系，在收容所时虽然我还小，时不时会遇到几个收养人，自称是那些被领走的家伙的爸爸妈妈。虽然我是不介意叫狐狸和白痴爸妈啦，不过他们从来没这样要求过。其实我一直觉得他们是比「爸妈」更重要的人。

好在他们忙碌的日子不会一直持续，偶尔会有一两天他们全天陪我在家——虽然会一觉睡到中午。我用尽全力去舔醒他们，两个人好像石头一样，一动不动。没有办法，我只好用爪子拍拍他们的鼻子，喂，该醒醒了，我饿。

通常情况下狐狸会更早的醒过来，虽然他睡眼惺忪一头毛炸的乱七八糟看的我都想给他理理。不过他会给我倒好食物和水，然后去浴室坐在扣下来的马桶盖上继续低头睡觉。

我会很快的吃完早饭，冲到狐狸面前够着身子扒住他的膝盖。他会摸摸我，然后将杵着下巴的手挪开，我知道这是他同意我跳到他腿上的信号，我纵身一跃，调整一下姿势躺在他腿间。他会扯一下我的胡须，用没睡醒的声音哑着咕哝道：“不要呼噜，睡。”

一般来说趴在他腿上睡的时间不会持续很长，因为白痴会突然冲进浴室，打开灯大喊道：“你们两个搞什么鬼，我要用洗手间快给本大爷出来！”

预感到浴室即将爆发一场战争，作为和平主义者的我完全不想掺和，用最快的速度逃离现场，藏在客厅的茶几下面静静的听从战场里传出来的各种拳打脚踢。

我很喜欢陪着白痴做饭，因为他会唱一些好笑的歌，词好像都是自创的，曲也是随便抓一个就来。他几乎不低头看我，但是从来没有踩到过我，说起来也怪失望的，本想和他玩这种脚边闪躲游戏，可惜他不配合。

有时候我也会去客厅或者卧室陪狐狸，他虽然不常说话，不过从来不拒绝我跳到他身上或者桌子上，即使是在写他的作业或是看电视，他也会腾出一只手来摸我。我喜欢被他摸，他身上有我喜欢的气味。

要说生活是完美无缺，那也不完全准确。其实我也有困惑，简单点说，就是到现在他们还是不好好叫我的名字。韦恩这个名字是收容所的奶奶给我取的，这个名字不好吗？我觉得很好。可是白痴总是叫我「流川」，那好吧，我就勉为其难的接纳这个名字了。只是每次我在和狐狸玩耍的时候他一叫流川，我和狐狸都会一起回头，然后他就站在不远处爆笑不止，我问狐狸，我的名字很好笑吗？他没什么表情，朝着声源处骂了一句，大白痴。

还有另一个困扰我的事情，哦，这件事必须展开讲一讲。周日那天我正在桌角午睡，隐隐约约感觉到狐狸在朝我招手，我哼唧了一声朝他走去，算是对强烈困意的抗议。结果我才走到他面前就立马被惊醒，怎么回事，他身上为什么有白痴的气味？！我提起了精神，好好顺着他的腿边闻了一圈，没错，这是白痴的气味，虽然不明显。为了确定我的嗅觉没出问题，我跳到了沙发上凑近了他的衬衣，顺势用尾巴扫了扫他的手臂，为什么你会把白痴的气味搞到自己身上啊！他低下头，我认真的拍了拍他的刘海，你的气味管理做的太差劲了，再说一遍，我是你们俩的管理者，你们身上的味道不可以混在一起！我踩在狐狸大腿上走来走去，他也没反对。我决定日行一善帮他扫除身上的白痴气息，正进行到一半，那个整天吵吵嚷嚷的家伙不知道从哪里窜出来，抱着个篮球一脸不乐意的对狐狸说：“平时都是本大爷伺候他，凭什么跟你这个死狐狸那么亲？”

日子就这么有一天没一天的过着，好像我的体重也增加了不少，至少跳起来比以前费劲了。

前天下午，他们两人回来的很早，还带着一身汗味。开门的瞬间我跳下沙发，急匆匆的跑过去迎接他们，只见到两张疲惫的脸。也对，他们只要穿着球衣带着运动包回来一般都是这种造型。快去洗洗吧你们俩！然后陪我玩！

这两个不成器的家伙只听到了我的上半句——去洗澡，然后无视了我的下半句，陪我玩。

我在客厅自己转了一会儿，跑进房间，好嘛，你们两个臭小子，就倒在床上就睡了？！

可能是真的累了，怎么叫怎么踩都不醒，白痴的手还搭在狐狸的胸口，拦住了跨到他们俩中间的路。我有点生气，跳到床头柜上，一脚踢翻了那个一直放在那儿的药瓶。瓶子砸在地毯上没有声音，松动的瓶盖躺在另一边，白色的小药片撒了一地。

我走过去，闻了闻，觉得新奇，也不知道是个什么东西，用舌尖舔舔，没想到还怪好吃的，有点甜。我低下头认真吃起来，结果吃着吃着，感觉身子特别重眼睛几乎睁不开，还没来得及跳上床和他们一起睡，我就直接倒在地上，记忆从此断片。

是在一阵有点焦急的争吵中恢复了意识，眼睛还是睁不开，我觉得自从来没有像现在这样困过，但是听得到他们俩说话的声音。

“喂！！流川！！你怎么了！”  
“白痴，别吵。”  
“死狐狸我不是说你！！你快点起来看看，他这是怎么了！！”  
“……谁？”  
“还能有谁！你同名同姓的兄弟！”  
“……”  
“喂喂，你醒醒啊！！”

我醒着呢，吼那么大声干嘛。

“你把他怎么了？”  
“死狐狸你说什么鬼话！什么叫我把他怎么了！可恶，这药怎么全撒地上了。”  
“……”  
“盖子呢？哦哦在这……”  
“白痴，他是不是吃了你的药？”  
“啊？！”  
“这片被他舔过。”  
“啊！！！流川你不要死！！！！！喂！流川，你去哪里？”  
“动作快点，去医院。”

接下来的一整段我都是在意识模糊间度过，白痴好像没有把我放到旅行袋里，我能感受到他的气息，他抱着我，好像很着急。

松松手啊白痴，很挤。

明明睁不开眼，但是我的其他神经系统还在工作。能听到发动机的轰鸣，还有隔着玻璃急速的风声，狐狸是不是在开快车？这又是什么新游戏？

突然，车停了，外面的风突然吹进我怀里，我打了个哆嗦，轻声呜了一句。白痴很兴奋，“狐狸，他叫了！他还活着！我带他先进去你停好车快点进来。”

这时应该是夜里，风里夹杂着清冷的树叶气息，湿湿的，我想把头伸出去多闻一闻，毕竟这是家里少有的味道。白痴一把按住我的头，紧紧的把我摁在他的怀里，又热又闷，还能听到他胸腔里传出的咚咚咚的声音。

没多久，我觉得自己更困了。把头缩在了他手臂里，因为我闻到了消毒水的味道，我不喜欢这种味道，上次闻到这种味道时，就被满脸温柔的白大褂女人狠狠的扎了一针，疼的不行。

我忽然有些想念收容所的奶奶了，她也会这样抱着我，只是不像白痴搂的那么紧。和她一起工作的白头发老头应该是她的丈夫，他们会因为我的事拌嘴，争到最后两人突然笑起来，最终以奶奶轻戳一下老头子挺着的肚皮而结束话题。说起来我从来没有完整的看过白痴和狐狸的吵架现场，也不晓得他们是以什么样的方式结束战争。

再次醒来时，我觉得自己没有之前那么疲倦了，好像睡了一个很长的觉，此时困意全无。我睡眠很轻，再小的声音都会将我惊醒，这次没有被打扰的睡了一觉，很是满意。我打了个哈欠，伸伸前爪，身上还是一股消毒水的味道，我扭过身子想去把这难闻的气味舔掉，没想到一动手臂一阵发酸，我轻轻咬了下自己，看来我是被偷袭过了，有人在我沉睡时给我扎了一针。

不想管那么多了，看看周围的环境现在应该是回到了家里，白痴和狐狸应该在房间，客厅到卧室的距离并不远，门半掩着透出一束灯光，我朝门走去，想告诉这两个让人操心的家伙，我现在不困了，快点陪我玩。

“你干嘛不把药瓶拧紧了！不然他能这样吗？”  
“那是你的药瓶。”  
“你是在怪我？！”  
“没有。”  
“希望这小子快点好起来，不要像某只病狐狸一样天天无精打采。”  
“白痴。”  
“你再说一遍？！”  
“那我就给你演示一下，什么叫无精打采。”

房间的灯忽然被关了，周围一片漆黑，虽然这并不会对我的视野造成任何影响，但是我却看到了一些从未见过的画面。

狐狸把手按在白痴的头上，用嘴唇堵住了他的呼吸，白痴好像很紧张，正要反抗时突然被按倒，双手被反扣在头顶。狐狸用另一只手去拉他的裤子，他想挣脱，但不知道为什么却没有用力，在我看来反倒是配合了起来。我垫着脚尖轻轻从门缝里穿了过去，想要找到一个更好的视野。当我溜进房间躲在衣柜前时，他们俩身上的衣服都不见了，之后便用一种奇怪的姿势交握在一起。我觉得很新奇，这又是什么新游戏。白痴和狐狸突然开始气息不稳，尤其是白痴，他喘的很大声，我甚至能看到汗液从他的肩头滴落，再仔细看看，狐狸的头埋在了他另一只肩膀。

我确信，这绝对是我最喜欢的，最热衷的，并且等待已久的捕猎游戏。

从离开收容所之后我就再也找不到同伴陪我一起玩，我埋伏在桌角，缓缓靠近，床沿遮住了我的视线，但不要紧，我能从声音里判断出最佳的切入点。虽然我不太喜欢白痴发出这种奇怪的声音，不过是有规律的，我估算着频率，在他即将发出下一声嘶吼时，弓起背，纵身跳上床，用风也追不到的速度扑到他们俩之间，我咬住了白痴撑在床头的一只手，反身一个横向纵跳，再次转换位置扑在了狐狸的胸前。

空气突然凝固了起来，没有经历过的紧张氛围让我兴奋，我等待着下一个进攻的时机，却听到狐狸和白痴同时暗骂了一句：“混蛋……”

这是什么情况，我有些摸不着头脑，按照常理他们应该继续刚刚的捕猎游戏，然后由于我的加入变成三方追咬厮杀。结果他们都不说话了，黑暗中我看到他们逐渐平复的胸前起伏，他们一起看着我，用一种难以描述的表情。

是白痴的笑打破了僵局，他毫无预兆的大笑起来，边笑边拍床沿，眼泪都要出来了。我看看狐狸，他朝着哼了一声，然后那副平日淡漠的面孔里浮上一丝戏谑。

白痴笑的太用力，几乎是被自己呛到咳个不停。狐狸拍了拍他的背，他咳的轻了一些。我也想帮帮他，用爪子拍了拍他的腰，喂兄弟，没事吧？

那天晚上过的莫名其妙，不过狐狸和白痴好像心情很好，我睡在了他们头顶后的枕头上，半夜里醒了一次，看着这两个长不大的家伙，我用鼻子分别蹭了他们一下，就当是今天陪我玩了半场的奖励。

再就是到了今天中午，我似乎听到他们在讲话，说是要给我带一个新朋友来，下午去接。有时候真的有点受不了这两个家伙，新朋友面都没见到就要给人家取名，这次狐狸说要叫「白痴」，我一听，急了，这不是为难我嘛，家里有两个白痴，这谁顶得住？我想白痴本人也应该不会同意吧，果然，他否决了狐狸的提议，说要给新朋友取名「花道」。倒也不是我不喜欢花道这个名字，只是我心里早就给新朋友取好了名，我想叫他小八。虽然我也不知道有什么含义，但我就觉得他应该叫这个名字。

白痴和狐狸的争执还在继续，太阳已经落山了，天边的云层变成了暖黄色。我从客厅墙上的那副画下面走过去，跳上了窗台，趴在那里静静的看着一天的结束。

距离他们出发已经很久了，直到天黑，我都没有等到他们俩回来。有点着急，其实更多的是期待，我想见见我的新朋友，这样在他们俩都出门时也会有伙伴陪我玩。我想我可以和小八一起玩「寻宝游戏」，他给我放风，我再次挑战橱柜里的各式调料瓶；还可以一起躲在白痴和狐狸的床下，偷偷听听他们每天都在密谋些什么；又或者在狐狸看球赛时一起趴在他腿上，其实我也是看得懂球赛的，至少我知道什么时候该兴奋，什么时候该冷静，这有个秘诀——预判狐狸的反应，要不我去趴白痴的腿吧，省得他说我不亲他，狐狸的腿有点硬，不过还算好，就让给你啦小八；当然最想做的是，和你一起蹲在窗台上，看着路边一辆辆飞驰而过的车，无论晴天还是雨天，我们总会在天色黯淡时等到那辆坚持倒车进车位的银色汽车，想都不用想那就是白痴和狐狸，运气好的话他们会带罐头回来，鸡肉吞拿鱼配方，我的最爱。

凉意顺着没封紧的窗边渗进了房间，我起身抖抖毛，绕着窗台走了一圈，他们还没有回来，不如我先去睡一觉再来看看。

忽然，熟悉的车灯扫过我的视线，我急忙回头，直起半个身子朝外面望去。

银色的汽车倒进了正对窗台下的车位，红色尾灯亮了一下，然后整辆车的灯光全部熄灭。白痴打开了副驾的门，朝我招了招手，我朝他喵了一声，不知道他能不能听到。狐狸下车时手里抱着个东西，黑乎乎的我竟然看不清是什么，他们都抬头看着我，也不上楼。

忽然，狐狸怀里那个黑黑的东西动了一下，我歪着头看了看，和一双明亮的大眼睛对个正着。

你就是小八吗？初次见面，以后就多多关照吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小八，你好呀


	12. 灯塔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 深海是蓝

当房间陷入黑暗时，没有窗外的路灯可以依靠，缓行而过的车灯像一座座孤独的岛，散零星落。

樱木在这时醒来，看着漆黑公路上逐渐远去的光点，活动了一下肩膀和脖子，靠坐在了床头。

床头柜上的手机屏幕亮了一下，液晶屏上是天气预报，明日多云有雨，或将持续一周。这是入冬的信号，秋后雨季会持续降温，纷黄的落叶被雨水打落至地，有时还会连带着那些没来得及变黄的新叶。大多数人喜欢秋天，就像高中时每年秋季学校都会组织外出野游，倒也不是刻意讨厌秋天，只是看着那些呱噪的女生在红枫树下吵着要合影，樱木就会联想到某个离开湘北的混蛋，说不上什么原因，就是觉得懊恼。

而现在，樱木又多了一条不喜欢秋天的原因——绵长的雨季会让背脊隐隐作痛。实在是影响天才大人领导这只不成熟的球队走向成功，没有说服教练带上他去参加练习赛，都怪这该死的季节。

流川是清早离开的，当门被轻轻扣上时，樱木觉得这只狐狸还算有点眼力价，如果他拿那句又冷又臭屁的「我出门了」吵醒自己的话，五点就苏醒的铁拳绝对不会放过他。

也不知道是几点了，窗外的车灯越来越少，在黑暗中摸到了床头灯的开关，暖黄的底色才铺到墙壁的一半。床边拖鞋的方向就传来几声带着期待的咕噜，侧头一看，两双圆鼓鼓的眼睛盯着睡意未散的天才。

“知道了知道了。”樱木揉了揉被睡乱的红毛，起身朝猫粮袋走去。

如果公路上有路灯，那视野确实会不太一样。

流川从浴室出来走向床边坐下，顺手拿了一本体育杂志随意地翻着，时不时看向窗外的路边。

同住一间客房的室友是球队里没怎么打过交道的亚裔男生，每天活力四射且话痨不断，下午的练习已经够让人疲惫的了，和流川分到一个房间入住后，男生便兴致勃勃的拉着流川聊了起来。

“流川，你是哪里人呀？”  
“日本。”  
“哦！我好喜欢那里！我姐跟我说她会到那边去交换一学期，说实话我有点羡慕她哈哈哈哈哈，为什么我们学校就没有这种访问项目！”  
“嗯。”

倒不是刻意要做话题终结者，只是突然冷下来的室内气氛让流川都觉得有些怪，礼貌的回问了一句：“你是哪里人？”

“哎呀……这要怎么说呢？”男生侧着头，一脸苦闷， “我出生在德克萨斯，小学的时候到芝加哥待过几年，后来我父母换工作我们又搬到了长岛，高中毕业之后我就一直生活在加州这边，所以我应该算是纽约人吧。”

看着流川疑惑且有些无语的表情，男生笑着补充道：“哈哈，因为一直都在不同的地方生活，所以如果在什么地方待着时间长，我就定义自己是那个地方的人。”

这种新奇的概念在流川的脑子里快速过了一遍，“原来如此。”

“嘿，其实我挺喜欢这边的，所以如果下一次有人再问起来，我会说我来自三藩。”

不知道该如何继续下去的话题被突然响起的手机铃声打断，流川朝男生点点头，拿起手机和房卡朝门外走去。

是白痴。楼道里有些冷，耳边的听筒里时不时传来爆炸式的音量，只穿了一件单衣的流川干脆放弃了抵御寒冷，斜靠在墙上，耐心听着已经数不清是第几回合的挑衅和抱怨。

“我要睡了，明天下午有比赛。”  
“嘁，谁想跟你说话啊，没本大爷在就算你们赢也是碰运气。”  
“早点休息。”

嘟——嘟——嘟

这混蛋永远一个样，不等人把话说完就挂断电话。

回屋时室友已经睡下了，即使没开灯，窗外的暗黄路灯也透过百叶窗把房间隐隐照亮。

或许公寓外也会是这个样子，如果有路灯的话。

讲道理，「谁打扰我睡觉，我绝对不会原谅他」的人生信条深深嵌入了流川的灵魂中，门外突然响起的急促敲门声让流川觉得火大，看了看隔壁床已经睡到天昏地暗的室友，黑着脸走到门口，一把拉开。

“什么事。”

门外的人先是愣了一下，然后爆发出惊天狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！你看看你这个样子，哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

半梦半醒的理智间，流川朝外走了一步然后迅速关门，“吵别人睡觉是你的爱好吗，无礼男。”  
“吵什么别人，我看只有你吧！快点让我进去，灰狗巴士上那破空调坏了，差点没把本大爷冻死。”  
流川叹气，也不知道为什么，先前的怒火消了大半，反手开门，却被拧不动的门把手彻底扫清了剩余的睡意。

转头看向那个半夜三更还精神百倍的人，“房卡在里面。”

酒店里除大堂外唯一能避开漏风走廊的场所只剩下了楼梯间，好在有电梯，作为消防通道的楼梯间甚少有住客经过。

樱木坐在台阶上，看着旁边用手拖着下巴快要睡着的流川，把已经到嘴边的那句「蠢货」又咽了回去。

感应式顶灯忽然熄灭了，樱木正要起身剁一脚，猝不及防被一把拉住，耳边传来一句很轻的，“白痴，别把灯吵醒。”

这种奇怪的表达方式定向爆破了樱木的笑点，还没等出声，就被有些凉意的双唇覆上嘴角，慌乱间樱木想推开流川给他一拳，但流川先前那句话就像是一个魔咒，不该把灯吵醒，也不该让灯看到天才脸红紧张的窘迫模样。

走廊的余灯顺着几步外的门缝里延伸了进来，恰好止在了两步台阶下，微弱的光线把暗面隔起了一道墙，樱木闭上双眼，较劲般回应着臭狐狸的吻，流川的鼻尖偶尔触碰到发热的脸颊，明明是冰凉的，却烫的樱木想躲。

外套是什么时候脱下的已经记不得了，隔着一件衬衣，流川的手划过樱木的脊背，一点一点触碰到那些背伤复发而作痛的点，他想叫，进退不得已之间又本能的控制住了在喉间的欲望，连喘息都要控制得体，这是他和流川的秘密，绝不能让别人看见，哪怕是灯。

只有在这种时候，樱木在想，转学来美国是不是一种错误，天才从不示弱，绝不会将那些把他屏蔽在外的隔阂倾诉于人。没有完全康复的身体，语言困境，学业压力，这些过去看起来根本不是问题的小事在这片陌生大陆被无限放大。出国前在安检处口出狂言笑着告别了送行的众人，大概不会有任何人知道，转身的瞬间，紧张已经压的他喘不过气了。

流川的手没有停下动作，熟练的握住隔着运动裤的挺起，渐渐温热的嘴唇点点触碰在樱木的脖颈，刻意的停顿让人想要催他快一些。

“你怎么会来。”这句用气音发声的问句让樱木心跳差点漏了半拍，他怎么会告诉流川只是因为下午睡觉做了一个梦，鬼使神差的想来看看你这只死狐狸是不是已经被练习赛吓破胆了。

没有回应，流川在白痴犹豫的半秒间褪下了他腿上的运动裤，两指按压着早已发烫的密道边缘，细碎的刘海扫在了樱木的额前，他看不清流川的表情，却也选择扭过头闭上眼，狠狠搂住他，试图把那些无法宣泄的情绪发泄在环住狐狸颈部的双臂之间。

已经很久没有尝试过这种生硬的碰撞了，没有避孕套和足够润滑的股间被插的生疼，胀痛饱含着快要溢出的快感，每一次撞击都让樱木快要失声。

“想叫就叫吧。”

腹部的痉挛让身上每一丝毛孔都放大，樱木把自己的嘴唇咬的生疼，也只是在狐狸愈发胀大的欲望下一点点按住那些即将突破喉间的冲动。

到达终点的路程被狡猾的狐狸拉长，颠簸中，樱木一遍遍轻喊着，“狐狸……狐狸……”，然后再次被堵住嘴唇，想要挣脱的情绪在蔓延，腺体在碰撞下产生的电流让樱木浑身颤抖，他把头埋在了臭狐狸的胸前，感受着那股即将泄进体内的炙热。

顺着门缝溜进来的光线还停在原处，空气中的糜热逐渐消散，楼梯间还是黑的，樱木看不清流川的脸。

“你怎么会来。”流川压低了声音继续问道。  
“谁要告诉你！”樱木恶狠狠的回应着，却又在不经意间控制着自己的音量。

昏暗空间的温度恢复到了常态，谁也没说话，只是静静坐在原地，等待着时间的流逝。

身旁均匀的呼吸悄悄告诉樱木狐狸再次睡着了。他也不知道自己为什么会突发奇想的跑过来，只是因为在下午做了一个梦，梦境的底色是深海的蓝，晃动的水流和光影间，他好像梦见了狐狸，准确的说应该是狐狸小时候，那个穿着球衣的扑克脸小孩站在原地看着他，隔着一层模糊的息影，好像在笑。


End file.
